


And Then You Saved Me

by jessx0418



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Fluff, Happy Ending, M/M, larry stylinson - Freeform, sort-of angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-20
Updated: 2014-06-01
Packaged: 2018-01-20 04:11:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 23,793
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1496173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jessx0418/pseuds/jessx0418
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis Tomlinson was a bad boy with a vendetta. Best friend, Zayn, and Louis came up with a plan that ends up backfiring.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! So this is my first fic ever on here. Hopefully it turned out okay! It is currently a work in progress, but the only thing I'm working on is the ending. I have about four different endings written, so I'm not sure what one I'm going to choose! The beginning sort of follows the movie Remind Me, but then takes a turn into its own.
> 
>  
> 
> Anyway, hope you all like it! It kind of starts off one way, but I sort of changed it halfway through. Hopefully it still makes sense to follow!

Louis was a bad boy. He had tattoos, he smoked, he drank, he didn’t care what people thought of him, and he was in trouble constantly. He was perceived as the bad boy and people flocked to him because of it.

 

Louis had known from the time he was 12 he was gay, but he didn’t admit it until he was 19 when his best friend, Zayn, walked in on him and another guy. After that, Zayn learned how to knock, and Louis learned he could tell his friend anything. They had been through a lot, the two of them, and stuck with each other through it all.

 

 

It was a Saturday night and Zayn and Louis were at the local club in New York. Louis was supposed to be entertaining a girl while Zayn hit on her friend, but she was talking about shopping and nonsense and Louis was bored. He gave his friend a look over her shoulder and Zayn shot him one back, a pleading look to just keep her happy. Louis rolled his eyes.  
  
“And then she just like came out of nowhere and like knocked this cup out of my hand. I was so mad.” The girl was saying. Louis looked at her.

She was a pretty attractive girl. Long, brown hair that was curled past her shoulders, big brown eyes, slim little body, and nice full lips. To a straight guy he might be interested, but to Louis, she was boring as fuck. Zayn owed him big.

“So what do we say, mate, do we want a drink?” Zayn asked, his arm slung over the girl’s shoulder. Louis was bad with names.

“Yeah!” The two girls said.

“Come on then, Louis! Let’s take another.” Zayn told him, giving him yet another pleading look. 

Louis rolled his eyes. “Alright. Let’s take a shot.”

The girls cheered as Zayn ordered them shots. Once they got them, he passed them out to them all.

“Oh my god, I’m so horrible with shots!” The girl with Zayn said.

“I know! I can’t do them.” Her friend agreed.

“Just one, two, three and down them. Don’t even taste it, just swallow it.” Zayn said. They gave each other nervous looks. “Ready? One, two, three!”

Louis took his shot quickly thinking he was definitely not drunk enough for this. He put the glass down and turned to Zayn.  
  
“I’m going to take a wee.” He told him. Zayn nodded and turned back to his girl.  
  
Louis rolled his eyes as he walked through the crowd. There were plenty of girls grinding on guys all over the place, guys hitting on every girl they saw, and most who were thumbs upping their friends knowing they were going to score tonight.

Louis finally made it into the bathroom and walked in, relieved to get away even for a moment. He sighed as he rounded the corner, not even noticing that someone was right there.

“Oops.” Louis said before looking up, his breath catching in his throat. The guy standing in front of him was taller than he was with curly, brown hair and gorgeous green eyes. And those dimples when he smiled. Louis snapped himself out of it.  
  
“Hi.” The guys replied.

“Sorry bout that, mate. Guess I should look where I’m going.”

“You’re English?” He asked, surprised.  
  
“I am.”  
  
“Me too.” He replied, smiling with those damn dimples again. Louis had figured that, however, when he heard him speak. “Where from?”  
  
“Doncaster.”  
  
“Oh cool. I’m from Holmes Chapel. Name’s Harry.”  
  
“I’m Louis.” Harry smiled again and Louis cleared his throat. “Sorry mate, but I do need to wee.”  
  
“Oh right.” Harry said, stepping to the side. “Sorry. I’ll see you around.”  
  
“Sure.”

Louis would be lying if he said he didn’t watch him go before his bladder reminded him he really needed to use the bathroom. Once he was done, he headed back out into the club and took his time getting back to Zayn. He may have been looking for Harry too, but saw no sign of him.

“Bout time you got back, mate! You ready to get out of here?” Zayn asked.  
  
“Definitely.” Louis replied.

The four of them headed out into the street back to where the car was. Zayn had his arm around the girl and her friend was standing close to Louis, but Louis wasn’t budging. He kept his hands in his coat pockets as they walked.

A little ways up ahead, Louis saw some musicians carrying their things. As they started to cross the street, a car came to a stop to let them pass, but not before the people in the car started shouting vulgar things at them. One of the guys in the band hit his hands on the top of the car and that was enough for the guys in the car to get out to confront them. They started shoving each other around and two of the guys from the car started to pick on one of the guys from the band.  
  
Before Louis knew what he was doing, he was heading over to the group of guys. He could hear Zayn calling for him but ignored him and the girl who asked where he was going. He walked up to the two guys ganging up on the one and pushed one away before punching the other one. They both turned their attention to Louis and tried to hit him, but Louis deflected most of their punches and kicks. 

Just then, the cops showed up and Zayn ran up to Louis, pulling him off one of the guys. One of the girls tried to help and got pushed down in the commotion.   
  
“Come on Louis.” Zayn said to him. He finally got him off and they stepped back as the cops jumped out of the cars to break things up.

“Alright, what’s going on here?” One of the cops asked.

“They were beating up on those guys.” Louis said, pointing to the group standing by the car.  
  
“Man that’s bullshit!” One of them said.  
  
“Shut up!” One of the other cops yelled.

“They were, officer! And they pushed me down!” One of the girls said as her friend tried to comfort her.

“Alright, all of you, up against the wall.” The first officer told the group of musicians and the guys from the car. As they did what they were told, one of the guys from the car kept mouthing off. “You better shut up.” The officer warned. 

Zayn pulled Louis back so they didn’t get into it, but as he did, Louis heard the officer.

 “Alright that’s it, all of you are going downtown!” 

Louis ripped out of Zayn’s grasp and stormed up to the officer. “That’s not fair! They didn’t do anything!” He shouted, pointing towards the musicians. He reached up to put his hand on the cop’s shoulder and the cop pulled his arm off, pushing him face first against the cop car.

“Do not touch me. Who do you think you are?”

“They didn’t do anything!” Louis shouted. He could hear Zayn behind them yelling that Louis hadn’t done anything as well. He fought against the cop, but he held Louis down. “Let go of me! I didn’t do anything!”

“You put your hands on an officer.”  
  
“I barely touched you! Get the fuck off of me!”

“Let him go!” Zayn shouted. “He didn’t do anything!” Louis could see Zayn being held back by one of the other cops.

The officer pushed Louis hard against the car again. Louis knew he was going to have a bruise.

“You’re going too.” He told Louis. As he sat him up, Louis turned, quickly, getting out of his grip.

“I didn’t do anything!” He shouted.

The officer went to grab him, but Louis batted his hand away. The second time, the officer caught his arm and struggled with him until Louis ended up against a brick wall before he was handcuffed.

“This is fucking bullshit!” Louis shouted. He turned his head and saw Zayn get handcuffed as well. “You have no right!”

“Tell it to someone who cares.” The officer who had Zayn said.

They were put into the back of a cop car and the door shut behind them.

 

**

 

“I just want to thank you so much.” Zayn said as he sat next to Louis in the jail cell. “I was having a good time, probably getting laid, and then you had to get all machismo Johnny bad ass on people.”  
  
“Zayn I said I was sorry.” Louis sighed, pressing his fingers to his eyes.

“She was gorgeous Louis! And she wanted me! Me! And you ruined it!”

“Zayn.” Louis sighed again.

“It’s been months, Louis, months since I got laid. And you, you ruined it!” He was still shouting. Louis was getting a headache from his friend. He rubbed at his temples.  
  
“Look, Zayn, I don’t know what you want me to say. I apologized, but we’re stuck here so there is nothing I can do. Did you get her number?”  
  
“No I didn’t get her number! I was too busy trying to save your ass only to end up with you here!”

“Well then I guess it wasn’t meant to be." 

Zayn stared hard at Louis. “Fuck you, Louis. Good thing I called Mr. Tomlinson to bail us out.”  
  
Louis shot up, turning to Zayn. “You called my father?” He asked incredulously.

“Who the hell else was I going to call? No one else can bail us out and I don’t want to be stuck in here forever.”  
  
“I cannot believe you called him!” Louis shouted. “Why Zayn? Why?” 

“I had no choice!”

Louis plopped back down on the bench, not looking at his friend. Of all people for him to call, Peter Tomlinson was the last one he wanted to hear from. He couldn’t believe Zayn betrayed him like that.

 

After another hour of silence between the two friends, the cops finally told them they were free to go. Once they got out, they headed back to their shared flat. Zayn went to his room and shut the door, no doubt still pouting about the events of the night. Louis went to his own room and sighed as he plopped down on his own bed, falling asleep.

 

 

When Louis woke up, he could hear Zayn clanking pans in the kitchen. He scrubbed his hands over his face and sighed before rolling out of bed. He padded to the bathroom to take a shower before he headed into the kitchen. Zayn gave him a look before looking away, going back to his cooking. 

“Still mad then I take it?” Louis asked. 

“You know, Louis, I do a lot for you. I go with you to the gay bars, I sit back as you pick up a score of the night, and I stay away so you can bang to your heart’s content. One time, the one time, I ask for you to return the favor, you can’t do it.”

“It wasn’t my fault! I was trying to help and then that twat of a cop showed up and was an arsehole! Not my fault, Zayn!”

“You didn’t have to help, Louis, you could’ve just kept walking!”  
  
“And what, let those guys beat up on that one guy then? You would of rather me walked away from that?”

Zayn sighed, putting the eggs he cooked for the both of them on plates. “All I’m saying is you didn’t have to meddle. Especially with the cop. He was obviously an asshole just looking for someone to beat up on and you took the bait.”  
  
“I’m sorry, Zayn, okay? For the millionth fucking time, I am sorry.”

“Fine. You owe me. We’re going out again next weekend.”

 Louis grabbed the toast out of the toaster and took a bite.

  
“Fine.” He said with his mouth full.


	2. Chapter 2

Zayn groaned as he left the restaurant. He stretched his arms over his head as he unlocked his bike from the bike rack, so ready to go home after a long day. He was unlatching his bike when he turned his head, and froze.

Right in front of him was the cop that arrested him and Louis. But not only that, the cop was talking to a boy about their age.

“Alright, dad.” He heard as the boy walked away from the cop.

 The wheels in Zayn’s head started turning and he smirked as he hopped onto his bike and pedaled to his home.

 

**

 

“He has got a kid, man!” Zayn exclaimed as he burst into Louis’ room. Louis was lying on his bed strumming his guitar. He looked up at Zayn.

“Who has a kid?”  
  
“The cop! The asshole that arrested us. He has a son like our age!”  
  
“That’s awesome news.” Louis said, obviously bored.

 “No, Louis, you don’t get it! He has a son our age.”

“You said that already.” Louis interrupted.

“Shut up and listen to me. Word on the street is the kid is gay.”  
  
“And?”  
  
“And! And that means you can seduce him!” Louis raised an eyebrow at him. “Take this kid out, wine and dine him or whatever, sleep with him, and then bam! Drop him like a hot tamale! He’ll go crying to daddy and we will get our revenge!”

Louis sat up, putting his guitar aside. “So you want me to sleep with this kid to get back at his dad?”  
  
“Yeah! Come on, Tommo, everyone loves you it’ll be easy for you.”  
  
Louis shrugged. “Why not?”

 

**

 

“So you sure he’s here?” Louis asked Zayn.

Zayn nodded. “Yep. He works at the bakery. Right next door this whole time.” Zayn scoffed and shook his head.

They walked into the bakery and looked around. It was a cute little bakery, the walls were painted a bright yellow with tables set up against the window and a few couches in the middle. On the far side was where you ordered, with a display case full of goodies the bakery had to offer.

Zayn hit his arm. “There he is.”  
  
Louis looked in his direction, seeing a few boys behind the counter. “Which one?”  
  
“The one with the curly hair. Go get him.”  
  
Louis rolled his eyes at his friend and walked up the counter. The boy turned around and Louis frowned slightly, thinking he looked familiar.  
  
“Hi. Can I help you?”  
  
“Um. What’s good here?”

“Well we have really good muffins, and scones. Oh and if you like dessert we have awesome cookies and cakes and cupcakes and things.” He grinned, his dimples showing and it hit Louis.  
  
“You. You’re the boy from the bathroom.”  
  
“And you’re, Louis, right?”

 Louis nodded. “I am.”

“Cool. Small world, mate.” Harry grinned at him.   
  
“Yeah tell me about it.” Louis mumbled.  
  
“So what can I get you?”  
  
“How about your number?”  
  
Harry’s grin faltered, only for a second, before it was back full force. “Wow you don’t waste any time do you?” He laughed.  
  
Louis smiled, loving Harry’s laugh. “No I sure don’t. Tell you what, what time do you get out of here?”

 “I get off at six.”

"So you want to do something then? I can meet you here.”   
  
Harry bit at his bottom lip, obviously trying to hide a smile Louis had to admit it was pretty cute.

 “Okay.”

"Alright then, Harry. I will see you at six.”  
  
“Here.” Harry said, handing him a chocolate scone. “On the house.”

Louis smiled and winked at him. “Thanks mate. See you later.”  
  
Louis walked out of the bakery and took a bite of his scone, turning to Zayn who was standing by the door.  
  
“Too easy.” He said as Zayn high fived him.

 

 

At five minutes to six, Louis showed up at the bakery. He walked in and sat at a table by the window, waving back when Harry spotted him and waved with a huge grin.

A few minutes later, Harry came back from the back room and Louis’ breath caught in his throat. When he was working, he was wearing an apron so Louis didn’t really get a good look at him. Harry was wearing a green polo that brought out his green eyes and jeans so tight it was definitely not concealing anything. Louis cleared his throat.

“Hi.”  
  
“Hi.” Harry replied.

“Ready to go?”  
  
“Yep.” Harry said with a grin.  
  
They left the bakery and headed downtown where a festival was going on.

 “Oh, a carnival?” Harry asked, turning to Louis, his eyes bright.

“Thought it might be fun.” Louis said, unable to hide his smile at Harry’s childlike enthusiasm.

“Let’s go!” Harry exclaimed, grabbing his arm and pulling him along.  
  
After they bought tickets, the first thing Harry wanted to do was ride the roller coasters. After they rode them all, Louis introduced Harry to the fried foods at the stands.  
  
“Oh my god.” Harry moaned as he ate a fried Twinkie. “This is amazing.”  
  
“I’m telling you. The Americans know how to fry food.”  
  
“So good.” Harry said with another mouthful of Twinkie.

After they ate, Harry turned to Louis.  
  
“So tell me about yourself.”  
  
Louis chuckled. “What would you like to know?”

Harry shrugged. “Just the basics I guess.”  
  
“Well my name is Louis.”

Harry rolled his eyes. “I know that already arse.”

“Oh you want more than that? Okay.” Louis teased.  “My mum and my sisters all live in Doncaster.”  
  
“What brought you to New York?”

“Well my mate Zayn is from here. He spent a year in London and we met at a club and became best mates. He asked me to move out here to pursue music and I agreed.” Louis shrugged.

 “Wow. So you just left your family?”

 “Yeah. I miss them a lot. It’s hard to go home, cause it’s so expensive.”

“Tell me about it. I’ve been wanting to go back home for awhile now.” 

“What brought you here?” 

“Well my stepdad got relocated out here a few months ago so we moved. But then his company went under so now he’s working as a cop.” Louis nodded, pretending that he didn’t know that information. “Oh candy floss!” Harry exclaimed suddenly. “I haven’t had that in forever!”  
  
Louis chuckled and went to go get them some cotton candy. When he came back, Harry took a big chunk of it.  
  
“So good.” He moaned.  
  
Louis laughed. “You’re like a little kid.”

 “I love festivals like this. I wish we had more things like this at home.”

 “New York has a lot of them.”

“How long have you been here?” Harry asked as he took more cotton candy.

 “Two years now.”

 “Wow. How’s the music coming?”

“Ah. Not so well. Zayn and I are both working two jobs to stay afloat.”  
  
“Wow.” Harry said, eyes wide.

 Louis shrugged. “It’s not so bad. There are a few clubs around here where we play frequently but it’s just getting our names out there. So how long have you been here?”

 “Almost six months now.”

 “Is it just you and your parents then?”

“No. I have an older sister, Gemma, but she stayed behind. She’s going to uni.”

 “That’s nice.”

 “Yes. I wanted to too. Hopefully soon I can go around here. I actually like music too.”

“Oh really?”

“My best mate, Niall, and I like to play for fun but I’ve always dreamed of doing it as a career.”  
  
Louis nodded. “It’s tough to break into though.”  
  
“It is. That’s why I’m just working at the bakery.” Harry laughed. Louis really, really loved to hear him laugh.

 “Do you like it there?”

Harry nodded “I do actually. The people that work there are really nice.”  
  
“That’s good.”  
  
“Yeah. Where do you work?”  
  
“Well I work at LaBella’s.”  
  
“Oh right next door!” Harry interrupted.  
  
Louis nodded. “Right and Zayn works there too. And I also work at Anne’s Coffee over on 14th Street.”

 “Cool.” Harry said, grinning again.

 Louis nodded and cleared his throat. “Alright then, what do you want to do now?”

 “We should play some games!”

“Those things are rigged.” Louis rolled his eyes.  
  
“I know but they’re still fun. Come on Louis!”

Louis followed behind him as Harry stopped at one of the stands. It was one where you had to make three baskets in order to win the prize.  
  
“I’m going to win you the panda!” Harry exclaimed, pointing at the giant panda above his head.  
  
Louis chuckled. “Go for it.”

 

 $15 dollars later, Louis was carrying a giant panda under his arm and Harry was grinning victoriously.

“You know, this thing probably cost less than $15.”  
  
“Don’t ruin my fun, Louis.” Harry said, bumping his shoulder with his own.  
  
Louis laughed. “Well I appreciate it, Harry.” He looked down at his watch. “It’s getting late.” He said, surprised at how disappointed he felt.

 “Yeah guess so. I have to be at the bakery bright and early in the morning.”

 “Guess we should be heading out then.”

They walked over to the next street over to hail a cab. When they got one, Harry turned to Louis. He bit his lip.  
  
“So, this was fun.”  
  
Louis smiled. “It was.”

 “Maybe we’ll do it again sometime?” Harry asked hopefully.

Louis nodded. “I’d like that.”  
  
Harry grinned, dimples showing. “Cool. Let me give you my number.”

After they exchanged numbers, the cab driver cleared his throat, growing impatient.  
  
“I’m coming.” Harry said to him before turning to Louis. “I’ll see you.”  
  
“See you.”

 Before Louis could blink, Harry leaned forward and pressed a quick kiss to Louis lips. When he realized what was going on, Harry was already in the cab.

 “Bye Louis.” He said as he drove off.

Louis watched him go, a small smile on his lips. He was definitely in trouble.

 

**

 

“Wake up.”

 Louis groaned, turning away from Zayn.

“Louis. Wake up.”

 Louis rolled over on his back and sighed, squinting at his friend.

“What do you want mate?”

 “I wanna know what happened last night. Tell me everything.” 

“Oh my god you sound like a teenage girl.” Louis said. He sat up, scrubbing his hands over his face.

 “Shut up and tell me. How’d it go?”

 “It went fine.”

“Did you make him fall for you?”

“I think he’s liking me, yeah.”

“Awesome! Our plan is working out perfectly.”

 “Yeah, Zayn, it is.” Louis sighed as he got out of bed.

“Come on, Louis, why aren’t you excited? That asshole cop is going to get what’s coming to him.”

“I am. I’m just tired, mate.”

 Louis went into the bathroom to take a shower. He didn’t want to tell Zayn how it really went, that he was pretty sure he was falling for Harry too. He had to knock himself out of it and stick to the plan. This was about revenge. Nothing else.

Louis grabbed a quick breakfast before heading out for work. He grabbed his bike and rode it there, avoiding the many people on the sidewalks and the cars, buses, and taxis on the streets. When he reached the restaurant, he chained up his bike to the bike rack.

“Louis!”

Louis looked up, groaning internally. Of course it was Harry, who else would it be? He stood up and smiled.

“Hi.”  
  
Harry walked over with a blonde haired kid. “How are you?”  
  
“Good. Just about to get into work.”  
  
Harry nodded and turned to the blonde. “Oh! Sorry, mate. Niall, this is Louis, Louis, this is my best mate Niall.”  
  
“Good to meet ya.” Niall said with a thick Irish accent and holding out his hand.  
  
“Irish? Cool. Nice to meet you, mate.” Louis said, shaking his hand.

 “Niall and I are going to get some breakfast.”

Louis nodded. “Cool. I better get in there then.”  
  
“Okay, see you later.”

 “Bye.”

“Bye, Louis.”

 Louis sighed as he went into the restaurant. He was definitely in trouble.

 

 

 

Zayn showed up in the middle of Louis shift, leaning over the bar where Louis was working.  
  
“So around the world party tonight.”

 “Didn’t you just have one of those?” Louis asked as he wiped off a glass and placed it back under the counter.

 “Yeah but come on, they’re fun. And we can get real trashed.”

“When do we not get real trashed?”  
  
“Come on, Louis.” Zayn practically whined.  
  
Louis rolled his eyes. “Like I can say no.”  
  
“You never would’ve had a chance.” Zayn grinned. He got up from the bar. “I’ll see you in a little bit. Oh by the way, I saw Harry and his friend. I told them to come.”  
  
Louis froze. “What? You haven’t even met him.”  
  
“I told him I was with you yesterday when he asked you out. He said they would both come.”  
  
“Zayn!” Louis hissed, trying not to be too loud in front of the customers.

 “Come on, it’s part of your seducing! He seems really into you by the way.”

“Zayn! I don’t, I can’t.” Louis shook his head. “You’re incorrigible.”  
  
“You love me. See ya in a bit!"


	3. Chapter 3

When Louis got off work, he headed back to his flat to change. When he opened the door, however, he was not expecting to see Harry and Niall sitting on the couch.

 “Hi.” Harry said, with a smile.

“Hi.” Louis replied, closing the door behind him. “So I hear you ran into Zayn?”  
  
Harry nodded. “We were in the bakery. Someone called out so I went in for a few hours. He said he was your roommate and you would like it if I came tonight.”  
  
“Did he now?” Louis said, glaring at the kitchen door where he figured his roommate was. “Well I’m going to go talk to Zayn real quick and change. Make yourselves at home.”

 Louis walked into the kitchen where Zayn was mixing drinks. He turned and grinned at Louis.

“Hey.”  
  
“Well hi there, Zayn. I see our friends in the living room.”  
  
“I told you there were coming, Lou.”  
  
“I didn’t think they would be here already.”  
  
“They didn’t have anything else to do so they’re here early. Is that so bad?”  
  
Louis narrowed his eyes. “Zayn,” he hissed quietly, “I’m supposed to be seducing him, remember? That doesn’t mean you invite him over to our flat.”  
  
“Oh come on, how else were you going to get to know him?”  
  
“Through a couple more dates and then back to his place to sleep with him. Hopefully with his dad not there but would be even better if he was, but not here.”  
  
“You dog!” Zayn barked out a laugh. “That is the best!” He laughed.  
  
“Shut up!” Louis hissed, putting his hand over his mouth. “They can’t hear you.”

 “Sorry but that’s awesome. Sorry, Lou, but I wanted to get to know him. He doesn’t seem like an ass like his father.”

“Stepfather.” Louis corrected. “And he’s really not. I’m going to change, I’ll be back.”

 Louis went into his room to change, but considered taking a quick shower first. He decided it might be the best idea, so he ran to the bathroom quickly. Once he was done, he went back to his room and opened his closet trying to find out what to wear.

  
After trying on four different outfits, he finally decided on a dark blue long sleeve shirt and jeans with black sneakers. He tried to fix his fringe as best he could and sighed before spraying himself with some cologne. When he opened the door, Zayn raised an eyebrow.  
  
“Trying to impress him are you?” He asked with an amused smirk.  
  
“Shut up.” Louis muttered. “Part of the plan, innit?”

“True, true.” Zayn laughed, patting his back. “I’ll be right back. Entertain the boys, will ya?”

“Don’t be long.”

 Louis took a deep breath before heading out into the living room. Harry and Niall had the TV on, but seemed to be in a deep conversation when Louis approached. He cleared his throat and they both turned to him.

“Sorry bout that, guys. Would you like anything to drink?”   
  
“Got any beer?” Niall asked.

 “Yeah I can get you some. Harry?”

“Yeah I’ll take one too. I’ll come with you.”  
  
Harry stood up and Louis got his first good look at him. He was wearing a black band t-shirt and skinny jeans again with a ridiculous headband in his hair. Okay, it wasn’t that ridiculous, it was actually kind of hot. Harry followed him into the kitchen.

 “So what does this around the world party entail?” Harry asked as they got drinks.

 “Well basically we pick different spots in the world and drink something from there. Usually it’s for Zayn to pick up a girl from some other country so that means there will probably be lots of girls tonight, not one from America.”

Harry laughed. “Where does he meet these girls?”  
  
“I don’t even know. He just brings them back here all the time.”

“Sounds like a player.” Harry chuckled.  
  
“Oh he is.”  
  
“What about you, then?”  
  
Louis looked at him. “What about me?”  
  
“Are you a player as well?”  
  
Louis shrugged. “Maybe a little.”

 “Hm. I thought so.”

“What does that mean?” Louis asked defensively.

 “You just seem very…friendly. I mean you did ask me out after two seconds of meeting me.”

“No technically I asked you out the second time I met you.”  
  
“Yeah but you didn’t even remember who I was at first. And then the first thing you do is ask me out.”  
  
Louis shrugged. “So I did. But you’re the one who said yes.”

 “That is true.”

“Lets get this beer out there before your friend asks where we went.”  
  
“Have I offended you?” Harry asked as Louis walked towards the door.  
  
Louis turned around. “No. Not at all.”

“Okay. Cause you know, I’d really like to kiss you again.”

Louis smiled. “I might just let you. But I am after all a player, so of course I am going to let you.”  
  
Harry rolled his eyes. “Are you going to keep bringing it up now?”

 “Maybe.”

Louis walked over to Harry and smiled at him. He tilted his head upwards just a little bit and pressed his lips to Harry’s. Harry moaned softly into the kiss and set his beer down on the counter as he moved one hand into Louis’ hair and the other behind his back, bringing him closer to him. Louis put the beers down as well, one hand going to behind Harry’s neck, the other on his waist. Harry pried Louis’ lips open, delving his tongue inside. They kissed until they needed to breathe and broke apart, resting their foreheads against each other.   
  
“Hey where’s my beer?” Niall called from the living room.

 “I better take this to him.” Harry said softly.

Harry grabbed two beers and walked back out into the living room as Louis stayed behind. He had never had the feelings he had felt when he kissed Harry. He never had anyone make him feel that way. Yeah, he was definitely in trouble.

 

 

A few hours later, the party was in full swing up on the roof of the flat. Zayn had kept insisting they take shots and after quite a few, Harry was stumbling around. Louis was trying to keep an eye on him, but he had almost as much to drink as Harry. Zayn was chatting up some girl he thinks is some France and Niall was chatting up another that he thinks might be from Ireland. As soon as Niall had found that out, they had been inseparable.

So that left Louis and Harry. Some girl had tried to hit on the both of them, but got the hint soon after neither were interested. Harry was chatting up some girl for most of the night and though he would never admit it, it made Louis a little jealous. He grabbed a bottle of rum and some Coke off the table, mixing the two as he drank.

“Enjoying yourself?” He heard behind him. He spun around quickly to see Harry there.

“Where did you come from?”  
  
“I was talking to that girl.” Harry replied, pointing in her direction. “But then I saw a prettier site I wanted to get to know.”  
  
Louis raised an eyebrow. “And you called me a player? You have all the moves.”  
  
Harry laughed, those damn dimples showing again. “I have a way with words, yes.”  
  
“I’m sure it gets you what you want then.”

“Most of the time.” Harry grinned.

 Louis shook his head as he took a sip of his drink. “Having fun then?”

“I am. But I would have more fun if we went back to your place.”  
  
Louis choked on his drink. “Feeling a little bold, are we?” He asked as he wiped off his mouth.  
  
Harry shrugged. “Blame it on the alcohol.”

Louis looked him over. He was drunk. Harry was hot. Fuck it. 

“Lets go then.”

 

**

 

Louis woke up with a huge headache. He grabbed his head, groaning, and turned quickly when he heard another groan. He regretted that movement quickly when his head pounded harder and groaned again.  
  
“Shut up.” Harry mumbled. He lifted his head from the pillow, glaring at Louis before laying back down.  
  
“How are you not hung-over?”  
  
“Why do you think I’m telling you to shut up?”  
  
“My, we sure are grouchy in the mornings, aren’t we? Are you always like this?”

 “Yep.”

Louis rolled his eyes as he slowly sat up. Even more slowly he got up from the bed, then remembered he was naked. He searched for his clothes, throwing them on before going out into the kitchen. He got into the fridge, grabbing two bottles of water and went into the bathroom to grab some aspirin. He walked back into the bedroom and sat down on the edge of the bed.

“Here.” He said to Harry.

 Harry opened one eye and smiled gratefully. “Thanks.”

“Welcome grouch.”   
  
Harry rolled his eyes as he popped the pills into the mouth and drank the water. He finished the rest of it in three gulps and Louis chuckled. He took his own aspirin and drank his own water before throwing the bottles in the trash.

“Come back to bed.” Harry whined, wrapping an arm around his waist.

Louis couldn’t help but smile. He undressed again and got under the covers, pulling Harry into his arms. He smoothed back Harry’s fringe and kissed his forehead before falling back to sleep.

 

 

When he woke a few hours later, Louis was feeling a lot better. He stretched around Harry, a smile on his face and blinked at himself in surprise. He never woke up so happy before, even spending the night with plenty of people in his past, he never felt this way. Harry moaned underneath him and Louis couldn’t stop himself from kissing his forehead.  
  
“Hi.”   
  
Harry looked up, smiling as he stretched. “Hi.” He mouthed before leaning up and pressing his lips to Louis’. He didn’t even care about morning breath.

“Feeling better?”   
  
“Much. You?”  
  
“Mmhmm.”

Harry leaned up and kissed Louis again, deepening the kiss. He moved to lay fully on Louis, his hands roaming up and down his body, his fingers feeling like fire against his skin. Every touch seemed electric, his nerves on edge. Louis had never felt this way about anyone. They pulled apart, smiling at each other.

“I need a shower.” Harry said.

“Me too. Let’s go.”  
  
“Zayn won’t mind?” Harry asked as he followed Louis out of bed.  
  
“Oh he will. I just don’t care.”  
  
Harry laughed as he followed Louis into the bathroom.

 

Harry was getting dressed in Louis’ room when Louis went into the kitchen. Zayn was there, an eyebrow raised and amused smile on his face.  
  
“Well I got a rude wake up call this morning.” He said as he got the orange juice from the fridge. “Seems there were people fucking in my shower. And they couldn’t even be quiet about it, no they were loud as fuck.”

“Sorry.” Louis shrugged, smile still on his face.  
  
Zayn looked him over again. “Dude you are so far gone.”  
  
Louis’ smile faded. “Am not. Part of the plan innit?”  
  
“Yeah but you fell for him. You really like him.”  
  
“Shut up.” Louis hissed. “I do not. This is part of the plan.” He said softly so Harry wouldn’t hear him.  
  
Zayn didn’t get a chance to respond when Harry walked in. He wrapped his arms around Louis and kissed the back of his neck before sitting next to him in a chair. Zayn raised an eyebrow at the smile on Louis’ face that Louis decided to ignore.  
  
“Morning Zayn.” Harry said.  
  
“Good morning Harry. Better get some food, you’re going to need the energy to clean out the shower.”  
  
Harry laughed. “Louis said you would be mad.”  
  
“Yeah well please clean it soon, I need to shower.”  
  
“The matter, Zayn? Didn’t score last night?” Louis asked. 

“Shut up, Louis.”  
  
“Aww poor Zaynie. What happened with that girl?”

Zayn watched as Harry and Louis subconsciously scooted closer to each other until their knees were touching. He shook his head at them.

“She wants to go on a date.” He snorted. “Even you two didn’t do that.”

“Um, yeah we did. Remember the carnival?” Louis reminded him.

“Oh yeah. That’s beside the point. She lead me on all night to deny me.” Zayn pouted.  
  
“It’s alright, mate, you’ll get ‘em next time.”

“And to make matters worse, I have to hear you two going at it last night and this morning.”

 “Sorry Zayn.” Louis said, blowing him a kiss. Zayn rolled his eyes. “You need to get laid. You’re very grouchy.”

 “Tell me about it.” Zayn mumbled.

 Zayn watched as Harry stole a piece of bacon off of Louis’ plate. Louis playfully smacked his arm and Harry giggled at him. Zayn watched as Louis leaned over, kissing his cheek before stealing a piece of toast from Harry’s plate and eating it with a shit-eating grin. Harry pouted and Louis rolled his eyes before giving him a piece of his own toast.

“Umm I’m going to be in my room. Let me know when you’re done cleaning the shower.” Zayn said to Louis.

“Sure.” Louis replied with a smile. Zayn hadn’t ever seen him seem so happy.

 Zayn watched them for a few more minutes before going back to his room. This was not part of the plan.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So sorry it's taken so long for an update! I really appreciate all the kudos and the comments! Thank you so much for reading! xx
> 
>  
> 
> This chapter is pretty much fluff so... Hopefully next one will be better! Hope you all like!

“Louis! Get your ass up! We’re going to be late for work!”

Louis groaned, rolling over onto his back as Zayn continued to pound on the door.

“Louis!”

“I’m up!” Louis called back. “Goodness mate.”

“Finally. Get moving.”

Louis rolled his eyes as he rolled over onto his side, stopping when a pair of eyes looked back at him.

“Time is it?” Harry mumbled.

“Just past 8.” Louis replied, running a hand over Harry’s fringe.

Harry groaned turning onto his back. “I’m late.”

“Just call out. I’ll call out too.” Louis said with a grin.

Harry turned to him and smiled. “We just did that the other day, Lou.” He grabbed his phone and dialed a number. “Hello? Hey it’s Harry. I’m so sorry, my alarm did not go off this morning. Yes, I’m coming now. Okay. Bye.”

Louis sighed. “You’re no fun.”

Harry chuckled and leaned over, pressing his lips to Louis’. “We have to work.”

“I guess.” Louis said as he threw back the covers. He got up and stretched, his naked body glistening in the sunlight. He turned around, smiling when he saw Harry watching him. “See something you like then?”

Harry shrugged. “I’ve seen better.”

Louis picked up Harry’s shirt from the floor and threw it at him. “Prat.”

“You love it.” Harry replied as he sat up too, gathering his clothes from the floor.

They got dressed quickly and got ready before emerging. Zayn shook his head.

“You’re killing me.” He said to Louis.

“Don’t be so dramatic there, Zayn, we’ll be fine.” He turned to Harry. “Ready to go?”

Harry nodded and they all left. They rode their bikes to their places of work and locked them all up together.

“I’ll see you after?” Harry asked. Louis nodded. “Bye love.” He leaned in to kiss him.

“Bye.” Louis said with a smile as Harry headed for the bakery. He turned around to see Zayn roll his eyes. “Don’t even start.”

“The heart eyes you two give each other is disgusting.”

“Shut up.” Louis said with a laugh as he pushed him into the restaurant.

It had been almost three months since the initial plan of revenge on the cop had started. Louis had ended up falling hard for Harry and they spent almost all their free time together. Harry had been begging Louis to come meet his parents, but every time Louis had made an excuse, not wanting to see the cop who arrested him.

Louis and Harry’s relationship was progressing quickly with Harry spending almost every night with Louis. Zayn hadn’t been too happy about the fact their plan had failed, but Harry had grown on them. Niall was also often with them, becoming good friends with Louis and Zayn as well.

 

Louis was winding down from his busy shift when a guy came in and sat at the bar. He smiled as he walked over to him.

“Something I can get you?”

“Are you on the menu?” The guy asked.

Louis laughed. “My aren’t we a bit forward?”

The guy leaned forward on the bar, smiling at Louis. “I always am for an extremely hot guy.”

Louis threw a rag at him. “Trying to get laid are we?”

The guy scoffed. “I don’t have to try.” He said as he put the rag back on Louis side of the counter.  
Louis smiled and kissed him. “How was your shift?”

“It was okay. A bit busy. How’s it been here?” Harry asked.

“Busy. But slowing down now.”

“How much longer you have?” Harry asked.

Louis looked at his watch. “Another hour and a half. Are you going to hang out?”

“I’m going to go home and get some clothes. Hang with mum a bit cause she thinks I’m neglecting her.”

“Aw. Poor mum.”

“I know. She really wants to meet you, you know.”

“I know, I know. You keep saying that.”

“So why don’t you want to meet her?”

“I do, but parents don’t exactly like me.”

“Why?”

“I’ve got this reputation of a bad boy. The tattoos and the smoking and drinking don’t help that either.” Louis shrugged as he wiped down the bar.

“Lou I have tattoos too. And I drink, so she’s not going to care about that.”

Louis shrugged. “I just don’t have a good repertoire with older folk.”

Harry rolled his eyes. “You’re going to meet her eventually. I’m just going to bring her by or something.”

“Don’t do that now.”

“Lou she really wants to meet you.” Harry pouted.

“Ugh. Fine. Soon.”

Harry grinned. “When?”

“Soon.” Louis said, giving him a look.

“Better be. Alright then, I’m going to run home. Call me when you’re done here, yeah?”

Louis nodded. “I will.” Harry leaned over the bar to kiss him. “Be careful.”

“I will.”

The rest of Louis’ shift went by uneventfully and he soon headed back to the flat where Zayn was. Zayn was cooking dinner and drinking a beer, dancing to some song on the radio. Louis chuckled.

“And you’re single?” He asked in mock surprise. Zayn flipped him off. “That’s why you’re single.” He chuckled as he went into his room. He grabbed his phone out of his pocket and saw three texts from Harry. He smiled at them.

Harry: Mum is excited to meet you :)

Harry: Okay I’m a bit drunk. Maybe not coming over tonight.

Harry: Never mind. I’m horny as fuck. See you soon ;)

Louis chuckled and dialed Harry’s number.

“Hello!”

“Feeling a little drunk there, love?” Louis asked with a laugh.

“My stepdad wanted me to drink with him so we’ve been drinking. And now I’m horny. Are you home?”

“Yeah just got here.”

“Good. You need to fuck me.”

“I hope your parents aren’t around with you talking like this.”

“No I’m in my room. I’ll see you in a bit.”

“Be careful, Hazza.”

Harry moaned into the phone. “I love it when you call me that.” He said, voice dropping an octave. Well if Louis wasn’t turned on before, he was now.

“Just get here.” Louis replied before hitting the end button.

Louis went to take a quick shower and went back into the kitchen where Zayn was grabbing his backpack.

“You going out now?”

“Harry’s coming over isn’t he? He texted me and told me I probably shouldn’t be here tonight so I’m going to hang out with Niall.”

Louis laughed. “Good mate.” He shook his head. “Alright. I’ll see you then.”

“Don’t piss of the neighbors too bad.” Zayn replied as he left.

 

A few hours and a couple orgasms later, Harry and Louis were in Louis’ bed, sated and happy. Louis ran his fingers over Harry’s damp fringe and let out a breathless chuckle.

“You really were horny.”

“I told you.” Harry replied. He stretched his arms and legs before turning over and cuddling into Louis.

“Drinking always makes you horny then?”

“Pretty much.” Harry mumbled into his chest.

“Hmm. I guess that means when you drink I need to keep an eye on you.”

Harry rolled his eyes. “It’s not like I’m going to go hit on the first lad I find.”

“Better not.”

Harry hit his chest lightly. “Quiet. I’m tired.”

“I wore you out.” Louis grinned.

“Don’t flatter yourself too much, I’m always tired after sex.”

“Arse.”

“You’ve already had my arse, you one track mind.”

Louis chuckled. “Shut up and go to sleep.”

Harry fell asleep soon after and Louis got up, throwing on a pair of jeans before going out his window to the fire escape to smoke. He sat on the stairs, looking inside his room at Harry. Harry was sprawled out, arms and legs spread, on his stomach His head was turned towards Louis and his mouth was hanging open. He looked gorgeous, all sated and drooling. Louis smiled as he put his cigarette out on the brick of the building before going back inside. He cleared his throat as he climbed back into the bed, snuggling up to Harry’s side. Harry moaned happily, turning to snuggle closer to Louis before they both fell asleep.

**

The next morning, Louis woke up to his alarm going off. He groaned, reaching over to turn it off before turning to Harry.

“Hey, H, wake up.” Harry groaned, burying his face further into the pillow. “Harry. You have to get up.”

“No.” Harry mumbled.

“Yes.” Louis replied. He pulled the blanket down to his lower back and raked his nails up and down Harry’s back.

“Keep that up I’m definitely not going anywhere.” Harry mumbled into the pillow.

Louis chuckled and leaned over, pressing a kiss between his shoulder blades. “Get up love.”

Harry sighed, flipping over onto his back and looked at Louis with a pout. “It’s too early. I want to stay here with you.”

Louis leaned over and pressed a kiss to his lips. “Mm and I would love that, but you don’t want to get fired, do you?”

“They love me they would never. I’m their favorite.” Harry grinned.

“Get up.” Louis said with a laugh, pushing on his shoulder.

“Fine, fine.” Harry grumbled before getting up. He stretched and turned to find Louis watching him. “You could always join me in the shower.”

Louis laughed. “Go get ready.”

“Your loss.” Harry replied before leaving the room.

Louis laughed again when he heard Zayn screaming about Harry walking around in his apartment naked. He stretched his arms over his head when he heard a knock at the door.

“Louis! Tell your boyfriend to quit walking around the apartment naked when I’m here or his ass is never coming in here again!” Zayn shouted.

“You’re just jealous, Z!” Louis called back.

“I don’t think so!”

Louis smiled when he heard Zayn grumbling about ungrateful people and not getting any as he walked away from the door. He got up from the bed, grabbing a pair of bottoms and pulling them up over his slim hips. He headed out into the kitchen where Zayn glared at him.

“I can’t control him.” Louis said with a grin.

“You could try. That is not what I wanted to see first thing in the morning.”

“Hm. I sure didn’t mind.” Louis replied as he grabbed an orange and took a bite out of it.

“You’re gross.” Zayn replied.

“And you’re just bitter cause you aren’t getting any. I thought you were hanging with Niall?”

“I did. Till about two in the morning when I figured you two would finally be sleeping and not keeping me up. Turns out I was right.”

“I didn’t even hear you come in mate.” Louis said as he grabbed the orange juice from the fridge and two glasses.

“Yeah well I probably wouldn’t either if I had sex the way you two do.”

Louis grinned. “It is pretty amazing.”

“Oh my god, just stop.” Zayn replied rolling his eyes. “I take it that second glass isn’t for me?”

Louis froze and looked at his friend apologetically before grabbing another glass from the cupboard for him.

“This one is.” He said with a grin.

Zayn rolled his eyes again, but took the glass. “Gee thanks, Lou, glad I can count on you.”

“Aw come on then, you know I’m your best mate.”

“Sometimes I think I may have to replace you.” He looked behind Louis. “Especially now.”

“Morning Zayn.” Harry said with a grin, wrapping his arms around Louis’ waist and kissing his cheek.

“Harry please remember there is a straight man who lives here who does not want to see your junk bright and early. Or ever.”

“I’ll try to remember next time.”

“You really need to get laid mate.” Louis said with a chuckle.

“Tell me about it.” Zayn mumbled.

Louis turned in Harry’s arms to kiss him properly.

“You’re going to be late.”

“I know. I’m leaving.” Harry said. He grabbed the toast and bacon off the plate on the counter.

“Hey! That was mine!” Zayn exclaimed.

“There’s more behind you.” Harry said as he leaned in to kiss Louis. “See you later?”

Louis nodded. “Bye love.”

“I don’t like your boyfriend.” Zayn said as Harry left.

Louis laughed. He grabbed the bacon and toast and put it in front of Zayn.

“Yes you do. You guys just like to tease each other.”

Zayn sighed. “He’s annoying.” He said with a mouthful of toast.

“You love him, just admit it.”

“Never.”

“He’s grown on you. He’s grown on everybody.”

“He did worm is way in here.”

“Straight into your heart, Zaynie.” Louis said, patting Zayn’s shoulder as he got some cereal.

“Straight somewhere.” Zayn mumbled and Louis chuckled.

“You are such an arse in the mornings. Don’t you have to work?”

“Yes. Now that lover boy is out of my shower I’m going to get ready.”

Louis rolled his eyes and finished his breakfast. After he was done doing the dishes, he went back into his room and picked up his guitar. He called out a goodbye to Zayn when he left for work and hummed as he strummed his guitar. It felt good to pick it up again, he hadn’t had time between his jobs and Harry, but now just him and the guitar it was like picking up with an old friend after all those years apart.

A couple of hours later, Louis’ phone rang. Without looking at it, he picked it up and placed it up to his ear.

“Hello?” He asked cheerfully.

“Louis.”

Louis froze. “Father.”

“I trust you haven’t gotten yourself into any more benders since your mate Zayn hasn’t called me to bail you out of jail.”

“It was just a misunderstanding-“

“I’m sure it was.” Peter interrupted. “The lawyers and bail money was not cheap Louis.”

“I know, father, I will pay you back.”

“I’m sure. Working at that restaurant? I’m not expecting it back. It would take you a whole lifetime working there to pay it back.” Louis clenched his jaw, trying to keep quiet. “When are you going to get a real job? There is always one for you here.”

“I do not want to work in your company, I have told you that before.”

“It’s an actual job, not like the one you have now.”

“That is a real job, father. I work and make money.” Louis said, he could feel himself getting angry, a flush creeping up the back of his neck.

“Sure, sure. And I’m sure they pay you good money there, then?”

“Yes. It’s fine.”

“’Fine.’ Right.”

“Is there a reason you called?”

“I was just calling to check to see if your endeavors have gotten you into any trouble.”

“And to remind me that I owe you money.”

“I said no such thing Louis do not put words into my mouth. Though I did not even hear a thank you from you.”

“I will send you money when I get it. And thank you.”

“Hm seems a little late now for the thank you.” Louis gripped his phone angrily, trying so hard to keep his resolve. “But I guess I will accept it. You should be more grateful for things.”

“I am very grateful for everything.”

“I’m sure. Well alright then, I will speak to you later. Goodbye Louis.”

“Goodbye father.” Louis got out between gritted teeth.

Louis hung up the phone and let out an angry scream. He punched at his pillow and ran a hand through his hair as he searched for his cigarettes. After he smoked three of them, he still was angry and went to the freezer. He knew there was a bottle of tequila in there and grabbed it and a shot glass. He looked at the clock and saw it was only 12:30. A little early to be drinking, but fuck it. Louis slammed back his shot and quickly filled it again, trying to forget the conversation he just had with his father.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks again for reading! Promise to have another update soon! Comments and kudos are so lovely! x


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A little bit of drunk Louis, meeting the parents, and fluff

Harry frowned as he checked his phone for the millionth time before setting it down.  
  
“Something wrong?” Niall asked.

“I’ve been texting Louis all day and he isn’t answering me.”

“Maybe he’s busy? Didn’t you say he had to work?”  
  
“At the coffee shop but he didn’t go in until four. Before that he wasn’t answering me. And he isn’t now.”  
  
“Maybe the shop is just busy, Harry, don’t fret.”  
  
Harry frowned. “I don’t know. I think I’m going to go down there.”  
  
Harry got up from his seat where he and Niall were eating. Niall rolled his eyes as he got up after him.  
  
“I’m coming with you.”   
  
“Thanks.” Harry said with a small smile.  
  
They hailed a cab and took off for the coffee shop. Harry kept checking his phone and biting at his nails as they rode to Anne’s. Niall reached over to stop his knee that was bouncing up and down and Harry looked at him, giving him a half smile.  
  
When they reached the coffee shop, Niall paid the taxi driver and they headed into the coffee shop. They were a little busy, and Harry frowned when he didn’t see Louis anywhere.  
  
“Hey Harry!”

Harry turned around and smiled at Anne, Louis’ boss.  
  
“Hey Anne. How’s it?”

“Okay. Hey have you heard from Louis?”

Harry frowned. “No that’s why I’m here he isn’t answering his phone.”

“He didn’t show up today. I tried calling him a few times, but he isn’t answering his phone.” Harry’s frown deepened and his worry grew. “Hey if you hear from him let me know, okay?”  
  
“I will Anne, thanks.”  
  
Anne smiled slightly and nodded before going back to work. Harry turned to Niall who had grabbed his phone.  
  
“Who you calling?” Harry asked.

Niall held up a finger before he spoke. “Hey Zayn. Hey it’s Niall. Have you heard from Louis?” Harry watched, his heart thumping in his chest as Niall waited for an answer and then frowned. “No I’m with Harry now. No we went to Anne’s she said he didn’t show up today. It is? Weird. Yeah we’ll wait for you here. Okay. Bye.”  
  
Niall hung up and looked at Harry.  
  
“He’s not there?” Harry asked, suddenly feeling sick.  
  
“No Zayn’s going to meet us here. He said Louis left his cell phone in his room.”  
  
Harry ran a shaky hand over his hair, as he tried to rack his brain where Louis could be. It wasn’t like him to just disappear, at least, not in the time that Harry knew him. He tried to replay every conversation he had with him for possibilities where he could be but nothing was sticking out.

 

Zayn showed up a few minutes later.

“Hey.” He said to Niall and Harry.  
  
“Hear anything?” Harry asked worriedly.  
  
“No but I was looking through his phone. His dad called him this morning.”  
  
“His dad? He’s never mentioned him.” Niall said.  
  
“That’s because Louis and his dad do not get along at all. His dad is one of those rich business types and when we ran into some trouble a few months ago I may have called his dad to bail us out. I have a feeling he called to rub it in.”  
  
“Well just great Zayn.” Harry said, throwing his hands up.

“I had no choice!” Zayn exclaimed.

“Alright both of you stop it.” Niall said, holding up his hands between them. “Where do you think he is?” Niall asked Zayn.

“I called the restaurant to see if he’s hanging out at the bar but he’s not there. There are a few other bars he likes I figured we could split up and check them out.”

“Okay.” Niall turned to Harry. “Sound good H?”

“Yeah. Sure.” Harry replied.  
  
Niall patted him on the back before they split up. Harry took a cab to one of the bars, chewing on his thumb the whole way there, bouncing his knee anxiously as he stared out the window. When he got to the bar, he took a deep breath before opening the door and going inside. His heart raced as he searched the bar and the tables surrounding but didn’t find Louis anywhere. He pressed his fingers to his eyes when he felt his phone vibrate in his pocket. He took it out and answered it quickly when he saw it was Niall.  
  
“Find him?” Harry asked.  
  
“No. And Zayn didn’t either. There’s one more bar, Orietta’s, over on 7th. Meet us there.”

Harry hung up the phone and got into another cab to take him to the next bar. When he arrived, he paid the taxi driver and got out. He didn’t see Zayn or Niall there so he decided to go in alone. There weren’t very many people in there when he scanned the place. When he scanned the bar his heart stopped. There was Louis nursing a drink. Harry let out a sigh of relief before making his way over to him. He sat down next to him, already smelling the alcohol he reeked of.

  
“Hi Harry!” Louis slurred as he turned to look at him with a drunken smile.  
  
“Hi love.” Harry said softly. “What are you doing here?”

“I’m drinking duh!” Louis rolled his eyes. “Join me won’t you?”

“No I think I’m good, Lou. Why are you here?”  
  
“To get drunk!” He replied like it was an obvious answer. “Are you sure you aren’t drunk?”  
  
“No I’m just trying to figure out why you didn’t show up at work and haven’t been answering my calls.”  
  
“Oh.” Louis hiccupped and moved, almost falling off the barstool. “Oh well,” he shrugged, “I’m a good for nothing anyway.”  
  
Harry frowned. “That’s not true.”  
  
“Sure it is. That’s what my father thinks anyway.”

“Well he’s wrong.”  
  
“Nah he’s right. Look at me.” He held his hands up and laughed. “I work at a restaurant and live in a shithole of a flat. I’m not going anywhere with my life.”

“Yes you are. You’re working your arse of to get what you love, your music.”

“Yeah but that’s not going to go anywhere. It is what it is!”

“If you have that attitude it won’t.”

“He’s right Harry I’m not good for anything. I should just go work for him in his company. That’s probably where I’m headed anyway.” Harry didn’t have time to answer when he spoke again. “Zayn! My main mate! And Niall! How goes it?”

“Well hi there, Lou. You okay?” Zayn asked looking over him carefully.

“I am perfect Zaynie!” He said, reaching forward to hit his shoulder only to stumble forward and have Harry catch him. “Aw my knight and shining armor.” He said, patting Harry’s cheek.

  
“What do you say we get out of here, love?” Harry asked him.

“Where we going? Another bar?”

“No I think we’re going to go back to your flat, babe.”

“Harry you’re so good to me. And to think I was just supposed to date you until-“

“Alright I’m gonna take you to the bathroom and get you cleaned up so we can go.” Zayn interrupted, helping Louis up. He threw Harry his card. “Pay his tab will ya?”

Harry nodded and signaled the bartender for Louis’ tab. Once it came, Harry paid and made sure to leave a nice tip since he was sure the bartender probably deserved it. Zayn and Louis came out of the bathroom a few minutes later and Harry wrapped one of Louis’ arms around his shoulders with Zayn on the other side as they helped him out of the bar.

  
Niall was outside hailing a cab and they call climbed in to go back to Zayn and Louis’.  Louis babbled the entire cab ride back to their place talking a bunch of nonsense the guys just went along with.

When they arrived back at the apartment, they helped Louis upstairs and into his room.

“Harry! Only Harry in here I want sex!” Louis called out.

“Not now, Lou. I think you should sleep it off, love.” Harry replied.

But that fell on deaf ears when Louis passed out the second his head hit the pillow. The three let out a sigh of relief before going out into the kitchen.

“Thanks lads.” Harry said.

“No problem, Harry, that’s what friends are for.” Niall said, clapping him on the shoulder.  
  
“Just let him sleep it off. He’s going to be a pain in the ass in the morning.” Zayn said.

“Looking forward to it.” Harry sighed. “I think I’m going to head to bed then.”  
  
“See you in the morning.” Zayn said.  
  
“Thanks for helping out, Niall.” Harry said to him.  
  
“No problem, mate. Night.”  
  
“Night.”

 

**

 

Louis woke up with a massive hangover the next morning. He quietly got out of bed and got himself some aspirin and water, taking them both before going outside to smoke. He didn’t remember much from then night before, but he remembered the conversation with his father. When he was done with his cigarette, he flicked it over the landing before going back inside his room. Harry was still sleeping, and Louis considered joining him in bed before deciding against it. He went back out into the living room and grabbed another bottle of water before deciding to get some breakfast.

When Louis came back, Harry and Zayn were sitting in the kitchen. They both gave him a look as he walked in.

“What?” Louis asked.

“You fucking leave all day yesterday and then you pull this shit again?” Harry asked incredulously.

“I went to get breakfast, calm down.” Louis replied, placing the bag on the counter.

“What is going on with you? Why are you just leaving without talking to me? Or Zayn? Or anyone? This isn’t how you solve your problems.”

Louis pressed his fingers to his eyes, way too hung-over to have this conversation. Luckily, Zayn stepped in.

“Alright, Harry, I know you’re upset, but he is in no shape to deal with this right now. Let’s just eat and talk about this later.”  
  
“You eat. I’m leaving. Call me when you’re ready to talk.” Harry snapped before leaving.

The door slammed a minute later and Zayn turned to Louis.

“Are you going to yell too?” Louis mumbled.  
  
“No. But I saw your father called. It’s my fault, Lou, I’m sorry.”  
  
Louis shook his head. “It’s not your fault, mate, this is just how he has been my entire life.”

“What did he say?”

“Same old. My job is shit, I should work for him, and I owe him. Blah, blah, blah.” Louis sighed.

“That sucks man.”

“Yeah tell me about it.” Louis reached into the bag and got their food out. “How was I last night?”  
  
“Oh you were pretty gone. Had Harry real worried.” Louis didn’t answer, just moved his food around. “He’ll forgive you, he’s just worried about you. Oh and you almost let it slip about the plan.” Louis looked at him with wide eyes. “But you didn’t. I stopped you before you did.”  
  
“Thanks Zayn.” Louis sighed. “Guess I owe everyone.”  
  
“You don’t owe me, man, that’s what friends are for.” Louis smiled slightly. “Harry may be a different story though.”

“Yeah I think I’m going to go back to bed and sleep off this hangover before I tackle that one.”

“Don’t take too long.”  
  
“I won’t.” Louis sighed, throwing away the box from his food.   
  
Louis went back into his room and plopped down on his bed. He grabbed his phone, going through the texts from the night before and felt guilty about all of them. He really felt bad he made the guys worry about him the way he did. He bit his lip before pulling up Harry’s name.

_Going to sleep off this hangover. When I wake, can we talk?_

The phone went off a few moments later.

_Sure_.

Louis put his phone down and grabbed the covers, throwing them over his head and fell back asleep.

 

 

  
When Louis woke up later he texted Harry asking him to come over. Twenty minutes later, Harry was sitting across from him on his bed, chewing on his thumb as Louis watched him.

Louis sighed. “How mad are you?”

Harry shrugged. “I’m not.”  
  
“You’re lying.” Harry shrugged again. “Hazza,” he smiled when Harry’s lips twitched upward, Harry loved when Louis called him that, “talk to me.”  
  
“What do you want me to say? You were quite drunk last night and made quite the arse of yourself but instead of talking to me, you ran off and didn’t answer anyone making us all worry about you.”  
  
“I’m sorry. My father, he makes me crazy.”  
  
“You should have called me. You know you can talk to me. Or at least, let me know that you need to blow off some steam. Even if you didn’t want to talk to me, I wish you would’ve just let me know what you were doing. Louis, if you were in my shoes, don’t you think you would’ve worried?”  
  
Louis nodded. “Yes I would’ve. You’re right, H, and I’m sorry. I should’ve let you or Zayn know what I was doing. Truth is we had a bottle of tequila here and I drank it before I headed out so I didn’t even know I didn’t have my cell.”

Harry sighed. Louis walked over to the bed and sat down, holding out his arms. Harry looked at them for a moment before scooting over and snuggling into Louis arms.

“I’m sorry I made you worry.” Louis said, kissing the top of his head as he folded his arms around him.  
  
“Don’t do it again.”  
  
“Promise.”

They were quiet for awhile before Harry looked up at Louis with a grin.

“What?” Louis asked, unable to keep the smile off his face.  
  
“That was our first fight.”  
  
“I guess it was, wasn’t it?”  
  
“So when people fight, what do they do?” Louis looked at him, confused. “Have make up sex of course.”  
  
Louis laughed. “Oh so is that what’s supposed to happen?” Harry nodded. “Hmm.” Louis replied.  
  
Harry leaned up to kiss him, bringing both his hands up to cup Louis’ face as he deepened the kiss. Louis ran his hand through Harry’s fringe as he placed his hands on Harry’s waist, bringing him closer to him. They kissed for awhile before Louis flipped them so he was on top. Harry looked up at him and Louis smiled before leaning down, pressing his lips to his again as they let love take over.

 

**

“So I’ve been thinking.”

Louis looked over at Harry. Harry was laying on his side, his arm tracing a pattern on Louis’ tattoos. Their legs were intertwined under the covers and Harry was propped up on his other arm. Louis hummed happily in response.

“I think it’s time you meet my mum.” Louis froze and Harry sighed. “Lou, she is dying to meet you. She is going to like you, I promise.”  
  
Louis snorted. “You can’t promise such a thing.”

“She is.” Harry placed his hand on Louis stomach and leaned over to kiss his cheek. “Please?”

Louis sighed. “When?”  
  
“Tonight. I already asked her to come.”  
  
“Tonight!” Louis shouted incredulously. “Harry!”  
  
“Come on, please, Lou. We can go to that cute little Italian restaurant we always talk about but haven’t gone in yet.” Louis groaned, covering his face with his hands. “Please.” Harry all but whined, pressing his nose into Louis’ cheek.

Louis sighed. “Fine.”

Harry beamed, kissing his cheek. “Yay! I’m so elated! Mum is going to be so happy.”  
  
Louis rolled his eyes as Harry jumped out of bed and grabbed his phone to call his mom. He listened as Harry confirmed plans with his mom. When he hung up, he threw the phone aside and climbed back into bed.  
  
“You owe me.” Louis said.  
  
“So a blow job then?” Harry asked with a grin.  
  
“That’s a start.”

 

  
A few hours later, Louis frowned as he looked at himself in the mirror. He was wearing a black button down shirt and black jeans with the nicest pair of shoes he could fine. He heard a whistle behind him and turned around to see Zayn leaning against his doorframe.

“Looking good Tommo.”  Zayn said as he pushed off the doorframe and came into his room.  
  
“You don’t think it’s too much?”  
  
“Nah. You look dapper.”

Louis turned back to the mirror and looked at himself again. He tried to fix his fringe and frowned when it didn’t do what he wanted.

“You look fine. Stop that. Harry’s mom is going to love you.”

 “God. I don’t want to do this, this is why I don’t meet parents.”

Zayn smiled and put his hands on Louis’ shoulders. “Lou, quit freaking, you’re going to be fine. Harry’s mom is going to fall in love with you like Harry did.”  
  
Louis gave him a look. “Don’t use that word.”  
  
“You mean you haven’t said ‘I love you’ yet?”  
  
“No.” Louis replied as he turned back to the mirror to try and fix his fringe again.  
  
“He practically lives here. Stop being a chicken shit and tell him already.”  
  
Louis turned back to Zayn. “Maybe I don’t know if I do or not.”  
  
Zayn rolled his eyes. “You are full of shit. You love him and you know it.”

Louis didn’t respond, just turned back to the mirror and fixed his outfit and fringe one more time. He turned back to Zayn with a sigh.  
  
“I guess I’m ready.”  
  
“You look smashing.”

“Thanks. I’m going to get this over with.”

Zayn laughed and followed him out of his room. He clapped him on the shoulder as Louis headed to the door.  
  
“You’ll be fine. Just keep the conversation away from the fact you’re fucking her son.”  
  
Louis rolled his eyes. “Bye.”  
  
“Bye!” Zayn called as Louis shut the door.

The cab ride was nerve wrecking for Louis. The closer he got to the restaurant, the more nervous he got. By the time he made it there, he was ready to throw up. He paid the taxi driver and waited outside for Harry and his mother. Harry had texted him telling them they were on the way and should be there any moment. Louis bounced on the ball of his heels nervously as he waited, checking his phone for the umpteenth time checking to see what time it was.

  
“Louis!”  
  
Louis looked up and smiled at Harry walking towards him. Harry leaned in to kiss him lightly. He turned to the woman to his right and Louis turned to her. He could see the family resemblance, she had the same dark hair but blue eyes and her smile was just as bright as Harry’s.

“Hi you must be Louis, I’m Anne. I’ve heard so much about you.”

“Hi Anne, it’s nice to meet you.” Louis said as he shook her hand.

“Should we go inside then?” Harry asked.

“Sure.” Anne replied.  
  
Louis walked ahead of Harry and Harry placed his hand on Louis’ lower back to guide him as they walked into the restaurant. After they were seated, Anne turned to Louis.  
  
“So, Louis, Harry tells me you work at the restaurant next door?”  
  
Louis nodded. “I do. Been there about a year and a half now.”  
  
“Do you like it?”  
  
Louis shrugged. “It’s okay. It’s a job.”

 “What would you like to do?”

“Music. My mate, Zayn, and I sing and play a little.”

“Oh that’s nice. I know Harry here dabbles a little in that as well.”

“Yes. He’s quite good.” Louis said with a smile to Harry.

“Louis’ real good, mum, you should come hear Lou and Zayn play one night.” Harry said to his mom.

“I might do that.” She said, smiling at Louis.  
  
Louis smiled back nervously, fidgeting in his seat. Harry reached for his hand under the table and squeezed it gently, trying to offer some comfort.  
  
The waiter saved Louis then coming to take their order. When he was done, Louis needed a break.  
  
“Excuse me a moment.” He said as he stood from the table.  
  
Louis headed outside and walked over to the side of the building. He took a deep breath and ran his hand over his fringe before grabbing his cigarettes out of his pocket. He lit one and exhaled the smoke deeply, watching it dissolve into the sky.  
  
“Hey.”

Louis turned and saw Harry standing a few feet away. His hands were shoved into his pockets and Louis finally saw what Harry was wearing. He was wearing a black and red plaid shirt with a black band shirt underneath, skinny jeans, and a beanie over his hair. His hands were shoved into his pockets which Louis had trouble understanding how that was possible with how tight his pants were.

“You look gorgeous.” Louis breathed.

Harry chuckled. “Thanks love.” He watched as Louis took another drag of his cigarette. “Mum likes you, you know.”

“Really? Cause I feel I’ve made quite the arse of myself so far.”

“You haven’t Lou. She thinks you’re a good guy.”  
  
“Give it time. She’ll change her mind.”  
  
“Why are you so quick to think she’s not going to like you?” Louis shrugged. “She likes you, Lou, and that’s not going to change. Unless you break my heart or something.”  
  
“Don’t plan on that.”

“Then you have nothing to worry about.”  
  
Louis finished his cigarette and flicked it down the alley. He shoved his hands into his coat pockets, mirroring Harry’s stance. Harry walked over to him and pressed his lips to Louis’ kissing him deeply. He pulled apart a few minutes later.  
  
“Mum’s going to be wondering where we are.” Harry said softly against Louis’ lips.  
  
Louis nodded. “Guess we should go back in then.”  
  
Harry pressed his lips to Louis’ once more chastely. They pulled apart and Louis let Harry take his hand before leading him back into the building. They went back to their table and sat down, seeing the food had arrived.  
  
“I was hoping you lads would be back before the food got cold.” Anne said.

“I am starving. I’m not missing this.” Harry said.

Anne laughed. “Why am I not surprised by that, Harry? I just wish I knew where you put it, you are skin and bones.”

Harry shrugged as he grabbed a forkful of his Alfredo noodles. “I’m not sure.” He said with a grin.

“If only we all had that problem.”  
  
Louis poked at his meatball on his plate before gathering the spaghetti as best he could on the fork and taking a bite of it. As he spun the food around his fork again, he thought maybe he should’ve picked a better food to eat.  
  
“How’s your food, Louis?” Anne asked.  
  
“It’s quite good. Yours?"

“It’s pretty good actually. Have you eaten here before?”

Louis shook his head. “No. Harry and I actually talked about coming here a few times cause we pass it on the way to work but we never made it in here before.”  
  
“I’ve been here once before, I quite like it actually.”  
  
“I like it too.”

Anne smiled at Louis and Louis smiled back, feeling Harry reach over and squeeze his knee. The rest of dinner was pretty quiet as everyone ate. When it was time for dessert, Louis and Anne both passed but Harry got a piece of chocolate cake.

  
“Seriously, son, where do you put it all?” Anne asked.  
  
“It’s insane really.” Louis said with a chuckle.  
  
“I’m still hungry, leave me alone.” Harry pouted.  
  
“Oh stop.” Louis laughed.

Anne smiled as she saw the way Harry and Louis looked at each other. Without even thinking, Louis leaned over, pressing a quick kiss to Harry’s lips. They pulled apart smiling at each other when the waiter came by to give Harry his cake.

  
“Oh yum!” Harry exclaimed.

Louis rolled his eyes but smiled fondly at Harry. Harry took a bite of it and moaned happily. He put another bite onto the fork and held it up to Louis’ mouth.

“You must try it.”  
  
“Harry I’m fu-“ Louis didn’t get to finish his sentence when Harry shoved the piece of cake into his mouth. Louis swallowed. “That is pretty good.”  
  
“It’s amazing.”

Louis wiped his mouth off on the napkin and turned to Anne, forgetting she was there. He saw the smile she was giving him and cleared his throat nervously. He bit at his lip and fidgeted in his chair. When Harry was done, they got the bill and paid. Louis argued to pay his own, but Anne had insisted.

“No, I can’t let you.” Louis told her.  
  
“Louis, it’s fine dear. You can get the next one.”  
  
Louis frowned and Harry squeezed his hand.  
  
“There’s no arguing with mum.” He told him.  
  
“There really isn’t.” Anne laughed. “Shall we go then?”  
  
The boys nodded and they all headed out of the restaurant. Once outside, Anne turned to Louis.   
  
“It was very nice to meet you, Louis. I hope to see you again soon.”  
  
Louis smiled and nodded. “I hope so.”

She smiled and turned to Harry. “I’ll see you later I assume?”

“Yeah I’ll be with Louis. See you, mum.” He leaned in to kiss her cheek.

“Bye love. Bye Louis.”   
  
“Bye.” Louis waved.  
  
When she was gone, Harry turned to Louis. “See? That wasn’t so bad.”

Louis let out a breath. “That was nerve-wracking.”

Harry laughed. “It wasn’t bad. Ready to go?”  
  
“Yes. Please.”  
  
Harry laughed again as a cab pulled up and they climbed in. He held Louis’ hand the whole way back to Louis’ apartment. Harry had a pleasant smile on his face, glad things had gone well and his mum had liked Louis. He knew Louis had been nervous about it but it meant a lot to him that he had done that for him. He looked over at Louis.  
  
“I love you.”  
  
Louis froze, his eyes going wide. “What?”

“I do. I’ve known for awhile I was just scared to say anything. But tonight, you doing this for me when I know how much you didn’t want to, I just wanted to tell you.” Louis continued to stare at him. “Um, okay. Maybe that was the wrong thing to say. Forget I said it.”

 When they arrived at Louis’ apartment, Louis got out and turned when he saw Harry didn’t follow.

“Harry?”  
  
“I-I think I’m just going to go back to my place.”   
  
Louis rolled his eyes and reached in, grabbing Harry by the wrist and pulling him out of the cab. He pushed him up against the side of it and pressed in close to him.  
  
“I love you, bloke. You just took me by surprise.”

Harry grinned widely, those adorable dimples showing and Louis couldn’t help but smile.

“Really?”  
  
Louis let out a loud laugh. “Yeah really.”

Harry kissed him, opening up Louis’ mouth with his tongue. They battled for dominance for a few minutes before the cabbie cleared his throat.  
  
Louis broke away, breathing heavily and threw money in the direction of the cabbie.  
  
“Thanks mate.” He said before leading Harry up to his apartment. When they arrived, they made out, pressed up against the door right inside the apartment. Harry reached under Louis’ shirt, placing his hands on Louis’ hips wanting to feel his skin. Louis broke the kiss long enough to take Harry’s shirt off and Harry grabbed at Louis’ shirt dragging him back to Louis’ room and kicked the door shut behind them.

 

 

 

“So you love me, eh?” Harry asked, his head lying on Louis’ sweaty chest. Louis was sifting his fingers through Harry’s sweaty fringe. He shrugged.  
  
“I guess.”  
  
Harry looked up and stuck his tongue out at him and Louis laughed.

“You are an arse.” Harry said as he laid his head back down. “But you’re my arse.”

“Well that was cheesy.” Louis said with a chuckle. Harry hit his stomach. “What? It was.”

“You can’t let me have a moment?”

“Sorry.” Louis chuckled again.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A little bit of an angst-y chapter

“If you guys are done fucking in there Niall and I are going out for drinks.” Zayn yelled from the hallway.

 Louis laughed and looked at Harry. “What do you say?”

“Sure. I could use a few.”

“We’ll be right out.” Louis called to his flat mate.

 

 

A little while later, they headed out to O’Rielly’s to get some drinks. The four friends sat at the bar, drinking beers and laughing and having a good time.

At one point, Niall and Harry saw one of their friends and went to talk to them. Zayn, who was quite buzzed, turned to Louis and laughed.

“What?” Louis asked with his own laugh, slightly buzzed himself.

“Look at you. Can you believe that after the plan we had turned out this way?”

“It’s a crazy thought.” Louis agreed.

“I mean, we made this plan for you to sleep with Harry to get back at his asshole of a stepfather for throwing us in jail and now look. You guys are all sappy and in love and all that BS!” Zayn shook his head, amused at how things had turned out.

“Yeah it’s crazy how things happen.”

“Aww you are so gone.” Zayn teased, pushing Louis shoulder.

“Shut up mate.” Louis chuckled.

“Aww! Louis!” He teased again.

“What are we teasing about?” Niall asked as he came up behind Zayn.  
  
“How far gone Louis is.”  
  
“I’d say Harry is quite gone as well.” Niall said, looking at Harry.  
  
Harry rolled his eyes, moving to stand next to Louis. “Yeah, yeah. You guys are just jealous you’re still single.”  
  
“Ouch! Straight to the heart, H!” Niall said, dramatically placing his hand on his heart. “That hurts man!” He fake cried. Zayn joined in.  
  
Harry laughed, shoving them both. “Stop you idiots!”

Niall wiped away a fake tear. “I need to drown my sorrows. Bartender!”

Harry rolled his eyes but smiled and turned to Louis. 

“Having fun then?”   
  
Louis smiled back. “Of course. Are you?”  
  
“I am.”   
  
Harry leaned forward to kiss him, flipping off Zayn when he pretended to throw up.  
  
“Are they ever going to stop?” Harry asked Louis.  
  
“Doubtful.” Louis replied with a grin.

Harry kissed his cheek before turning to Niall when he got his attention about a hot girl across the bar. Louis stood behind Harry, who was sitting on a stool, wrapping his arms around his waist. He chuckled to himself thinking he never imagined himself to be one of those touchy-feely people, but here he was, acting just like one. He put his chin on Harry’s shoulder and smiled when he felt Harry smile at him.

“She is so gorgeous!” Niall was saying.

“Go talk to her then.” Harry told him. “No one can resist those blue eyes and Irish accent.” Niall looked at her before turning back to Harry. “Go!” Harry said, pushing him towards her.   
  
Niall finally got up his courage to walk over to her and Harry watched with a chuckle.  
  
“He acts so cocky till he actually has to talk to a girl.” Harry said to Louis.  
  
Louis laughed. “Like you said, no one can resist those eyes and accent though. Look at her, she’s totally falling for his charm.” Louis said pointing at them quickly, his chin still on Harry’s shoulder.

“Look at him trying not to grin.” Harry laughed. “He’s just horrid.”

 Louis chuckled. “He’s definitely thinking he’s scoring tonight.”

“He probably will. Where did Zayn run off to?”

“Last I saw him he was talking to some brunette in a tight black dress.”  
  
“Hm.” Harry said. “Would you like another beer, love?”  
  
“Sure.” Louis said as he stood up straight.

Harry ordered them beers and Louis looked around, smiling when he saw Zayn flirting with a girl.

“You know, usually I’m his wingman. I’m usually in charge of keeping the friend busy. But he’s doing just fine on his own. Little Zaynie’s growing up.”

Harry laughed. “I did that for Niall too. I guess now that we’re together they figure they can’t do that anymore.”  
  
“Poor them.”  
  
“I’d say they’re doing just fine without us.”  
  
“Looks like. You know, last time I was here I ran into this really hot guy in the bathroom.”  
  
Harry tried to hide his smile. “Oh yeah?”  
  
“Yeah. But he was really clumsy. Ran right into me.”  
  
“You ran into me!” Harry said incredulously.

“Sure. You keep thinking that then.”

“Arse.” Harry said, hitting his arm.

Louis winked at him as he took a sip of his beer. A guy next to him accidentally bumped into him, making Louis spill his drink a little.

“I’m sorry, man!”   
  
Louis turned to the guy, his breath catching in his throat. The guy was tall with jet black hair and green eyes. He had a strong jaw line and muscles showing through his shirt.

“Let me buy you a new one.” He said.

“He’s fine.” He heard Harry say behind him, which snapped him out of the trance he seemed to be in.

“I’m good, mate, it’s all good. I barely spilled any.” Louis said.  
  
“You sure?”  
  
“I am.”  
  
“Where you from?”  
  
“England.”

“I love English guys. Hot accents.” He leered at Louis. “I’m Mike.” He said, extending his hand.  
  
Harry moved in front of Louis. “I’m Harry, his boyfriend. And you’ll be going.”  
  
Mike’s smile fell off his face. He shrugged. “Whatever. Sorry about the drink.” He said before he turned to leave.  
  
Harry turned around to see Louis raising an amused brow.  
  
“What?” Harry asked.  
  
“A little bit jealous, are we?”

Harry shrugged. “I don’t know what you’re talking about.”

Louis chuckled, pulling Harry in to kiss him. “It was hot.”  
  
Harry smiled against his lips. “Oh yeah?”  
  
“Yeah. You being all possessive is pretty hot.”  
  
“Hm. Maybe we should call him back here so you get more turned on.”

“Don’t want that really, do we now?”  
  
“No not really. He was an arse. He saw that you were with me.”  
  
“Just ignore him.” Louis said, kissing him again before pulling away.

“Hey guys!” Zayn said, his arm slung over the brunette’s shoulder with a huge grin on his face.

“Hey mate.” Louis said.  
  
“This is Britney. Britney, these are my friends. Louis, my roommate, and his boyfriend Harry.”

“Nice to meet you.” Louis said to her.

“You too.” She said with a smile.  
  
“So you having fun then?” Harry asked her.  
  
“I am. I’m having a really good time.”

“Britney is from South Carolina.” Zayn said.

“Cool.” Louis said with a smile.  
  
“Not really. There’s nothing down there.”  
  
“What brings you up here?” Harry asked.

“I want to get into modeling so I moved up here with my best friend.”  
  
“She’s in talks for a contract with Guess. Isn’t that cool?” Zayn said.  
  
Louis and Harry both nodded politely. They were very amused by Zayn and his antics.

“So what do you think of my mate, Zayn?” Louis asked.

She smiled at Zayn before turning back to him. “He’s really nice. And not bad looking of course.”  
  
“He’s a handsome one.” Louis said, patting his cheek. He laughed when Zayn batted his hand away.  
  
“Zayn says you’re from the UK?”  
  
“He would be correct.” Louis replied with a nod.

“That’s so cool.  That’s one of the things I’m hoping for with modeling is a chance to travel. I would love to see London.”

“London is very nice.”

“It’s a cool city. I was there for a little bit, it’s where I met Louis.” Zayn said.

“Oh that’s cool.” Britney said.  
  
“Yeah he’s alright.”

“Hey guys!” Niall said, his arm around the girl he was talking to earlier. She was a brunette with blue eyes, slim build in a tight blue dress and black high heels.

“There’s Niall.” Zayn said, high fiving him. Louis rolled his eyes at the look they gave each other behind the girls’ backs. “Niall, this is Britney. Britney, Niall.”

“Nice to meet you.” Britney said.  
  
“You too. Everyone, this is Cara.” He turned to her. “This is Zayn, Louis, and Harry. Louis and Harry are dating. They’re one of those disgusting couples that hang all over each other.”  
  
Cara laughed when Louis and Harry both flipped him off. Niall grinned at them.

“Stop showing off in front of Cara, Niall.” Harry said.

“I’m not.”

“Right.”

“Lets take a shot.” Zayn said.

They all agreed and ordered shots of Fireball. After they took their shots, they stood around and chatted some more before Harry was ready to go. Louis and Harry said goodbye to the guys and their girls, teasing them about scoring tonight before leaving. When they left, they headed back to Zayn and Louis’, changed, and curled up together in bed.

  
Louis wouldn’t of imagined his life turning out this way, but he was sure glad it did.

 

**

 

Louis was wiping down the bar when Zayn passed him, patting his back.  
  
“Louis man!” He said.  
  
Louis chuckled. “You sure are in a good mood today.”

“Yeah well, what can I say? I have a way with the ladies.”

Louis laughed and rolled his eyes. “Oh mate.”

Zayn grinned at him before going to help someone at the end of the bar. Louis smiled when someone sat in front of him.  
  
“Hi. What can I get for you?”  
  
“Jack and coke.” The guy said. He looked up and Louis’ breath caught in his throat. The guy before him had sandy blonde hair that fell into his gorgeous blue eyes. His jaw was defined and his cheek bones were that of a model.  
  
“Sure.”  
  
Louis turned around to make his drink, signaling to Zayn at the end of the bar. Zayn walked over to him.

“What’s up?” Zayn asked.  
  
“Holy shit that guy is gorgeous. Ow!” He exclaimed when Zayn bopped him on the back of the head.

“Hello? You remember Harry, your boyfriend? The guy who won’t stop walking around my apartment naked?”

“Yes I remember him.” Louis replied, rubbing at the back of his head. “I was just saying he was gorgeous, didn’t say I was going to pick him up or anything.”

“Better not.”  
  
“Aww, are you looking out for Harry? I told you he would grow on you.”  
  
“Yeah, yeah.” Zayn replied before walking to the other side of the bar.  
  
Louis made the drink before turning around and giving it to the guy. The guy grinned at him.  
  
“Thanks.” He said.  
  
Louis blushed when their fingers brushed when he took the drink from Louis.

“Sure thing mate.”

The guy winked at him before putting down money on the bar. “Keep it.”

“Thank you.” Louis said with a smile of his own.

“So what’s your name?”

Louis put the money in the register before turning back. “Louis.”  
  
“Nice to meet you, Louis, I’m Greg. I take it by the accent you aren’t from here?”

Louis shook his head. “England.”

“That’s cool. English guys are hot.”

“Americans are pretty hot themselves.” Louis said before stopping himself. 

He sat back when he realized he and Greg were leaning towards each other and stood up straight. Greg smiled.

“How about another?”

Louis nodded and turned to make him another, full aware Greg was staring at him the whole time. His hand shook as he poured the drink, but he tried to hide it. He turned around to give the drink to him, and Greg put the money in his hand, purposely brushing their fingers together.  
  
“Mm, it’s good.” Greg said as he put his lips around the straw and took a sip. Louis watched him the whole time, unable to stop himself. “You’re pretty good at what you do.”  
  
“That’s what I’ve been told.”

Before Greg could respond, an arm was pulling him to the other side of the bar and back into the kitchen. Zayn pushed him up against a wall, glaring at him.

“What the hell are you doing?”  
  
“He just tipped me 20, Zayn! He’s a good tipper.”  
  
“Yeah and he’s feeding your ego too.”  
  
Louis rolled his eyes. “All I’m doing is getting a good tip out of him.”  
  
“Sure you don’t want something more?”  
  
“I wouldn’t do that to Harry.”  
  
“Do what to Harry?” They heard behind them.  
  
Louis spun around so fast he almost lost his balance. Harry had been at the restaurant so often, the staff had started letting him come through the kitchen like he worked there.

“Nothing. I’m just talking about tips.”

“Oh. You mean from that guy out there you’re flirting with? I saw.” Louis blinked at him. “You flirt to get a good tip, I get it. As long as you come home to me.”  
  
Louis smiled, pulling Harry close and kissing him breathless. “Always.” He breathed against his lips.  
  
“You two are weird.” Zayn muttered before leaving the kitchen.

“I see you looking out for me, Zaynie, I appreciate it.” Harry called after him. “He loves me.” He grinned at Louis.  
  
Louis chuckled. “He does. How was your shift?”

Harry shrugged, leaning against the wall. “It was alright. How’s it been here?”

“Pretty steady.”  
  
“You should go out there before that guy wonders where you are.”  
  
Louis looked at Harry, trying to read him to see if he really didn’t care. He didn’t see anything else there and turned to head back out. But as he almost got to the door, Harry grabbed him by the shirt and pushed him up against the wall kissing him with everything he had in him. He put his knee in between Louis’ legs, pressing against the growing erection there. They both moaned into the kiss until someone behind them cleared their throat. Louis looked at him, lust in his eyes before heading back out to the bar.  
  
“You do realize you just worked him up and sent him back out to that guy, right?” Zayn asked as he walked through the kitchen to get another bottle. Harry frowned. He hadn’t thought that through. Zayn patted his back. “No worries, Harry, he’s disgustingly in love with you.”

Harry chuckled. “You love us though.”

“I put up with it because Louis’ my roommate and I have no choice, yes.” Zayn corrected.

“Stop denying it.” 

“Get out of the kitchen, Harold.”  
  
Harry kissed his cheek laughing when Zayn protested before hurrying out of the kitchen before Zayn could catch him. He went around the restaurant back to the bar and sat at a table, watching Louis. He saw the guy staring Louis down, but to Harry’s delight, Louis was ignoring him for the most part, only talking to him when he needed something.

Harry’s phone went off and he looked down, smiling at the caller ID. It was Nick, his friend he hadn’t talked to in awhile. Pushing off of the chair, he got up to call Nick back outside where it was quiet.

 

 

When Louis finished his shift, he searched around for Harry, frowning when he didn’t see him anywhere. He walked up to Zayn who was cleaning the bar.  
  
“Have you seen Harry?”  
  
Zayn shook his head. “Not for awhile. I saw him walk out a few minutes ago when he got a call.”  
  
Louis frowned again but walked outside. He turned the corner by the bakery and found Harry kicking at some rocks. His hands where shoved in his pockets and he didn’t look up when Louis approached him.  
  
“I was looking for you.”  
  
“You found me.” Harry replied, not looking up.

“You ready to go?”

Harry shook his head. “No. I think I’m just gonna go home.”  
  
Louis furrowed his brow. “What’s going on H?”  
  
“Nothing.” Harry replied with a humorless chuckle and shaking his head. “Nothing at all.”

“Hazza.” Louis said, reaching for him.

“Don’t call me that!” Harry exclaimed, stepping away from his touch. Louis looked at him, surprised. Harry took a deep breath and stared back at the ground, letting out a shuddery breath. “I’m going to go.”

“Harry.”

Just then a cab pulled up and Harry rushed to it.

“I’ll see you later, bye.” He rushed out as he got into the cab before Louis had a chance to answer.   
  
Louis watched him go, not liking the uneasy feeling he got in the pit of his stomach.

 

**

 

“Lou?”   
  
“What?” Louis mumbled into his pillow.  
  
“Get up, man, come on.”  
  
“Fuck off Zayn.” Louis replied, pulling the blankets over his head.  
  
“Lou.” Zayn sighed, trying to pull the covers down but was met with resistance. “You need to get up.”  
  
“Zayn I told you to fuck off. Now kindly do so before I kick your fucking arse.”  
  
Zayn rolled his eyes. “I’d like to see you try.” He moved when Louis kicked blindly from under the covers. “You’re gonna have to try harder than that Louis.”  
  
“Go away!” Louis shouted in frustration.  
  
“You need to get up! You have been in this bed for two days now. You need to get the fuck up, shower cause you’re starting to stink, grow some balls, and call Harry and find out why he won’t talk to you.”

Louis threw the blanket back and shot Zayn an accusing glare.

“Don’t you think I tried that? He won’t answer me. I’ve texted, I’ve called, I’ve left messages, and nothing! And Niall is being no fucking help either!”

“I know. I don’t know why Niall says he doesn’t know anything, we know he does.” Louis covered his head back up. “But Lou, you should try and get up and do something. Have you tried to stop by the bakery?”

“No.” Louis replied from underneath the covers.  
  
“Then get up.” Zayn pulled the blanket back as Louis protested. “Take a shower and go stake out the bakery.”

“He obviously doesn’t want to talk to me.”  
  
Zayn rolled his eyes. “You won’t know that until you try.” Louis turned his back to Zayn. “Louis do you want Harry or not?”  
  
“Of course I do!” Louis replied, turning back to Zayn.

“Then go!” He said as he pushed Louis out of the bed and onto the floor.  
  
“Zayn you arse!”

“Shut up and take a shower. I’m sick of you moping.”

Louis grumbled the entire way to the shower but Zayn ignored him. He heard the shower a few minutes later and sighed as he made breakfast for the two of them. He wasn’t even sure how long ago it had been since Louis last ate; all he had been doing was hiding out in his room since the other night after Harry left. Zayn had no idea what was wrong, Harry had seemed completely fine before that until he got that phone call.

Zayn shot up. That phone call. That had to be it. Harry had been completely fine until he had gone out to answer that phone call. Now Zayn was curious as to whom he talked to. Niall hadn’t been any help either. He acted like he didn’t know what was going on and seemed to be ignoring both Harry and Zayn whenever they tried to talk to him.

Louis came in a few minutes later glaring at Zayn as he plopped down at the table. Zayn put a plate of pancakes and bacon in front of him.

“Eat.”  
  
“Yes mum.”

“So I’ve been thinking.”  
  
“No wonder there’s smoke coming out of your ears.”

Zayn ignored that. “Harry was fine up until that phone call. It has to be whoever he talked to.”  
  
Louis slowed his chewing as he thought about that. “You’re probably right.”  
  
“Of course I am. Now stop being a pansy and go get your boy.”  
  
Louis rolled his eyes but finished his breakfast. After he washed his dish he turned back to Zayn.  
  
“Good luck, Lou. He loves you, he’ll talk to you.” Zayn said, smiling softly at him.  
  
Louis just nodded and took a deep breath before leaving. He grabbed his bike and rode it to the bakery. After he chained it up when he got there, he headed in and saw Harry behind the counter. Harry froze when he saw him.  
  
“What are you doing here?” Harry hissed between gritted teeth.  
  
“You won’t answer my calls or texts so this is the next best thing.”  
  
“Don’t do this while I’m at work.”  
  
“I won’t. I’m just going to sit here until you get off.”  
  
Harry stared Louis down as Louis sat down at one of the tables. Louis stared back, a challenge in his eyes. Harry finally let out a frustrated cry.  
  
“I don’t get off until 4.”  
  
“Then I’ll wait.”

Harry stared at him again before shaking his head and going back to work. Louis pulled out his phone, deciding on playing a game to pass the time.

 

  
It was four before Louis realized and he looked behind the counter panicking when he didn’t see Harry. What if Harry had snuck out the back or something? Dammit, he should’ve been paying more attention.

But after a few more minutes, Harry reappeared and walked around the corner and over to where Louis was.  
  
“I’m ready.” He said, voice cold. Louis hated it.  
  
“Let’s go then.”

Louis followed Harry outside and kept quiet as they walked. They soon reached a secluded area in a nearby park and Harry turned to Louis.  
  
“So what do you want?” Harry asked.  
  
Louis scoffed. “You’re kidding me, right? You haven’t talked to me in two days.”

Harry shrugged. “Well I figured it was better this way.”

“What way? What are you talking about?”   
  
“All part of your plan innit?” Harry asked, turning accusing eyes to Louis.   
  
“Part of my plan?” Louis repeated, confused.

“My friend Nick called me the other day. Seems he was at the bar where we were the other night and heard a little story.” He turned cold eyes to Louis making Louis swallow nervously. “Something about a plan you and Zayn had that involved me and my stepfather.” Louis’ eyes went wide with realization. Harry shook his head, disbelievingly. “But that can’t be true, right? That’s a very cold hearted thing to do.”

“Harry-“   
  
“Is it true?” Harry interrupted.  
  
“Harry.” Louis tried again.  
  
“Is it true, Louis?” Harry asked, raising his voice.  
  
Louis stared at him, feeling tears prick behind his eyes. He swallowed. “Yes.”

Harry shook his head, looking away as he tried to will the tears away from his eyes.  
  
“Harry please, please let me explain.” Louis begged, trying to step closer to him.  
  
Harry stepped back. “Don’t.”

“Please let me tell you what happened.”

“Fuck you!” Harry screamed, hot tears falling freely down his face now. “I don’t ever want to see you again!”  
  
“Harry, please!”  
  
“Stay away from me, Louis. You and Zayn both.” Harry said as he turned to leave.  
  
“Harry!”  
  
But it was too late, Harry was already gone leaving Louis in the park by himself. Louis crumpled to the ground, tears falling down his face. His heart ached, he felt completely broken and lost.

 

Louis wasn’t sure how long he sat there until he finally got control of himself. He cleared his throat and wiped at his eyes before he got up and walked back to the bakery. He took a deep breath, staring at the bakery for a moment before going back home.

“Louis?” Zayn asked when he arrived, getting up from the chair. “I’ve been wondering where you’ve been man.”

Louis didn’t answer, just walked back to his room.  
  
“Lou?” Zayn asked again as he followed him. He watched as Louis sat on the bed, staring down at the floor. “Louis, what’s going on?”  
  
“He knows.” Louis said softly.

“He knows what? What happened?”

“He found out about the plan.”  
  
“Oh shit.”   
  
“Yeah. That pretty much sums it up.”  
  
“Did you tell him this wasn’t part of it? That we dropped it the second we realized you were in love with him?”  
  
Louis shook his head. “Didn’t get a chance.”

“Fuck Lou.”

“Can you just go? I want to be alone.”  
  
“Lou.”

But Louis ignored him, turning his back to Zayn and burying himself under the covers. Zayn sighed and walked towards the door.  
  
“I’m here for you Lou.” He said to him. He heard Louis sniffling. “I’m sorry.” He whispered as he shut the door behind him.


	7. Chapter 7

“Six months, Louis.” Zayn said to his friend as he looked at him.

“Six months for what?” Louis asked softly, staring at the tile on the kitchen counter.

“Six months you’ve been moping. Time to move on.” Louis looked up, glaring at him. “Look, I know it sucks, I know it’s been hard and you really loved H-“  
  
“Don’t.” Louis said angrily. “Say. His. Name.”  
  
Zayn sighed. “It’s time to get back out there, Lou.”

“Fuck you, Zayn. This is all your fault anyway!” Louis screamed.

“I know and I’ve told you I’m sorry for a million times but you’ve tried to talk to him and it didn’t work. He’s moved on. He has someone else now.” Zayn said gently.

Louis’ eyes filled with tears and he closed them, willing the tears away. He had found out the hard way one day leaving the restaurant that Harry was seeing someone else. He saw Harry leave the bakery his hand in another man’s. They never saw Louis, but Louis had seen them perfectly. Had felt his already broken heart shatter more in his chest.

“Lou,” Zayn said softly, coming up behind him and rubbing his back, “this isn’t healthy for you. You’ll feel better if you just move on. You can’t keep living in the past.”

“I know, Zayn, okay? I know.”

“Then let’s go out. Let’s hit the club and find us some prospects for the night. Go out and have fun like we used to.”

Louis looked at his friend and sighed. He knew there was only one way to shut him up. 

“Fine.”

  
  
**

 

A few hours later, Louis and Zayn were in the club. Zayn was chatting up a girl at the bar while Louis nursed a drink. He felt someone bump into him slightly and turned seeing a gorgeous guy with jet black hair and blue eyes standing next to him. He was wearing a tight black muscle t shirt that showed off his impressive muscular arms. Louis was sure he hadn’t seen anyone outside of a magazine look the way this guy did.

“I apologize man.” He said, leaning in close. Louis breathed in his cologne.

“No worries.”

“Buy you a drink?”  
  
Louis shrugged. “Sure.”  
  
“What are you drinking?”  
  
“Just a rum and Coke.”  
  
The man signaled the bartender. “Two rum and Cokes please.” He said before turning to Louis with a gorgeous smile, flashing his insanely white teeth. “Name’s Logan.”

“Louis.” Louis replied with a smile.

“So Louis, come here often?”

Louis laughed, surprising Logan. “That the best you could come up with?”

Logan’s smile reappeared, flashing his teeth again. “It’s worked before.”

“I’m sure it has.”  
  
“Where you from?”  
  
“England.”  
  
“Wow that’s so cool. I visited London a few years ago. Really nice city.”  
  
Louis nodded. “It is. I lived there for about a year before I moved out here.”  
  
“What brings you to the states?”  
  
“My mate, Zayn, and I are trying to pursue music. So far it’s not going so well.” He laughed, surprising himself how easy that laugh came.

“Awe. Well I’m sure it will work out for you.”

Louis shrugged. “We’ll see.”  
  
Louis caught Zayn’s eyes as Logan reached for his drink. Zayn gave him a thumbs up and Louis rolled his eyes at his friend.

“So, mate? Does that mean boyfriend?” 

Louis laughed. “No. Mate is friend.”  
  
“Oh okay.” Logan said with a laugh, nodding his head in understanding. “I get it.”

Louis laughed again, grabbing his drink and taking a sip. “So what do you do?”

“I’m a doctor.” Louis raised his eyebrows in surprise. “Finally got a night off so my friends dragged me out here.”  
  
“Wow a doctor. I’m impressed.”  
  
Logan laughed. “I mean, it’s a lot of work, but I love what I do. I like helping people.”

“Where do you work?”

“At Mercy. I work in the emergency room.”  
  
“Wow. I can’t imagine the things you’ve seen.”  
  
“Oh I could tell you some stories.” Logan chuckled.  
  
“I’m sure you could.” Louis replied with a laugh.

Louis and Logan talked for a while at the bar, getting another round of drinks before going out onto the dance floor. It had been nice having someone close again, having Logan pressed up against his back, his hips grinding against him as they moved together on the dance floor.

It had been nice to be close to someone in other ways as well. Louis hadn’t slept with anyone since Harry and after Logan took him back to his place it had been nice to have that closeness once again. It was nice to share a bed with someone and not wake up alone.

It didn’t do anything for his feelings. The whole night he spent comparing Logan to Harry. Logan was gorgeous, but he didn’t have the adorable dimples Harry had. His eyes were nowhere near as beautiful as Harry’s green. And when they slept together, the noises he made weren’t nearly as hot as the ones Harry made. He wasn’t nearly as loud and he didn’t move the same ways Harry did.

Louis had woken up the next morning in someone else’s arms. For a moment, he smiled thinking it was Harry and the smile had disappeared quickly when he realized he wasn’t with Harry at all. Logan had rushed him in the morning saying he had to be at the hospital but Louis was fine with that. He gave his number to Logan, but he wasn’t sure if he would respond if Logan called.

 

Louis opened the door to the apartment, shutting it behind him. Zayn was in the kitchen and he grinned when he saw him.

“Someone got lucky!”

Louis rolled his eyes. “I’d say you did as well.”

Zayn nodded. “Looks like we both won.”

“Guess so.”

“So who was he?”

“A doctor at Mercy Hospital.”

“A doctor? I’m impressed, Lou!” Zayn exclaimed as he finished breakfast for both of them.

Louis just shrugged and took a bite of his toast. When he was done, he went to take a shower and came back out into the living room, lounging on the couch. Zayn sighed as he plopped down next to him.  
  
“Alright what was wrong with him?” Zayn asked.  
  
“Nothing! I mean, nothing that I know of. He was gorgeous and smart and hot and he was pretty good in bed but.” He stopped.  
  
Zayn gave his friend a knowing, sympathetic smile.  
  
“I couldn’t stop comparing him to H- to him. My mind just wouldn’t shut up about him the entire night.”  
  
“That’s normal though, Lou. He’s the first guy you’ve been with since him so of course you’re going to compare them cause that’s who you were with before.”

“I just wish I could forget him. He’s obviously forgotten me, why can’t I do the same?”

“It’s different for everyone, Lou. You will, eventually, it just takes time.”

Louis sighed, leaning his head back against the couch. His mind hadn’t shut up in the six months after everything had happened. Every moment it was like something reminded him of Harry or he was comparing someone else to the way Harry looked, or did things, or walked, or talked, just anything. Every time he tried to tell his mind to shut up, it just didn’t listen.

“I’m going to go get some coffee.” Louis said as he stood.

Zayn nodded. “Want me to come?”  
  
“I’d rather be alone actually.”  
  
“Okay. See you later? I have to work tonight.”  
  
Louis nodded. “I’ll see you later then.”

Louis grabbed his jumper and threw it on before heading out. He stuffed his hands in his pockets as he walked down the stairs and kept his head down as he walked to the coffee shop. He took his cigarettes out and smoked one as he walked, trying to clear his mind to no avail.

When Louis stepped inside the coffee shop, he got in line, not really paying attention to what was going on around him. It wasn’t until he heard the voice that he snapped his head up.

“I’ll take a coffee please. Oh and one of those pastries you have down there.”

Louis swallowed, trying to sink behind the person in front of him. He peaked out around him, seeing the blonde hair of Niall as he moved up the line. Niall paid and turned around, apparently not watching where he was going and bumped right into Louis. So much for hiding.

“Oh sorry, mate.” Niall said, and then stopped when he saw who it was.  
  
“It’s okay.” Louis said softly.  
  
“Uh, how are you?”  
  
“I’m, I’m fine. How about you?”  
  
Niall nodded. “I’m good, doing good. Hungry so you know.” He held up the pastry before taking a bite.  
  
“Yeah I hear they have good pastries here.”  
  
“They are. You should get one.” Niall said with his mouth full.

“Maybe I will.”

“Well always interesting to see you, Louis.” Niall said as he started to walk away.  
  
Louis closed his eyes, letting out a breath before turning. “How, how is he?”  
  
Niall stopped, turning around. “Ask him yourself.”  
  
Just then the door chimed that someone entered and Louis’ breath caught in his throat as their eyes met. Harry looked exactly the same; same unruly brown curls, same gorgeous green eyes, same piercing stare he was currently giving Louis making the hair on his arms stand on end. Harry looked at Niall.

“Want to grab coffee somewhere else?” He asked him.

Louis closed his eyes for a second, reveling in hearing Harry’s voice again. He almost forgot how deep his voice was and the way he talked.

“I already got mine, mate, up to you.” Niall said to him.

When Louis opened his eyes, he saw Harry staring at him again. Harry licked his lips before turning back to Niall.

“I think it’s best we go somewhere else.” Harry said to him. Niall nodded and they turned towards the door.

“Harry.” Louis said before he could stop himself, reaching his arm out. He retracted it quickly when Harry turned, eyes cold.

“What do you want?” He asked icily, making the blood run cold in Louis’ veins.

“Please let me explain.” He begged for possibly the millionth time since they broke up.

“I don’t want to hear from you, Louis. What you did is low and disgusting and I would never be with someone who pulled such a stunt on someone else.”

Louis looked down, ashamed. “I’m sorry.” He said softly.  
  
“You said that before. But I can no longer trust you.” Harry turned to Niall. “Come on, Niall, Sam, my boyfriend, is waiting.” He said loudly enough so Louis could hear before they left.  
  
Louis’ heart sunk in his chest. At this point, he didn’t even know how his heart was still beating. He swallowed before leaving the coffee shop, deciding against a cup of coffee. He turned back towards the way of the apartment, sniffling. He kept his head down so no one would see the tears and reached up to wipe at his eyes as a tear escaped. He climbed the stairs of his apartment and walked back inside, ignoring Zayn and going straight to his room, flopping on his bed.  
  
“Lou?” Zayn asked softly, peaking his head in. He walked in and over to the bed, sitting on the edge and reached over, placing a hand on his back. “Lou?” He asked again, concern in his voice.  
  
“I saw him.” Louis whispered between tears.  
  
Zayn sighed. “I’m sorry.” He said softly.  
  
“Funny that’s what I said to him. Only he said I was low and disgusting.”

 “He’s wrong, Lou.”

Louis turned over onto his back, looking at his friend. “No he’s right. Who does that? Who plans to sleep with someone as part of a plan? Cold hearted people that’s who. I don’t deserve him. I never did.”

“Stop that, Lou, you did too. What we did was wrong but we can’t take it back now. You deserve to be happy and you’ll find it. Maybe not with Harry, but there is someone else out there for you.”

Louis sniffled, turning back over onto his stomach, his head facing away from Zayn as another tear fell from his eyes.

“Please just leave me alone for awhile.” Louis whispered.

“Okay.” Zayn said softly before standing. “I’m always here for you.” He said as he left the room.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A little bit of some drunken Harry and a sort of short chapter. Only because I didn't know where to split the story so I chose here. The next chapter should be longer

Louis sighed as he stepped outside. It had been a long, busy shift at the restaurant and he was more than happy to finally be able to go home. He kneeled over to where his bike was locked up and grabbed his key, placing it in and turning it. When he tried to pull down on the lock, it didn’t budge.

“Oh come on.” Louis muttered as he pulled on it. But still, it didn’t give. “You have got to be kidding me.” He groaned.

He saw a shadow standing over him but he didn’t pay attention to it, figuring it was someone locking up their bike.

“Seriously.” Louis muttered with a sigh. 

He heard a chuckle.

“Having problems there?”

Louis froze, recognizing the voice instantly. It had been two weeks since the coffee shop incident, but he still knew that voice anywhere. He looked up slowly and sure enough, Harry was standing over him.

“Uh, yeah, my, my lock is jammed.”

“Here, let me see.” Harry said, bending down.

Louis watched him as Harry took the lock and tried turning the key again. He yanked on it a couple of times before it finally unlocked.

“There you go.”

“Uh thanks.” Louis said as they both stood.

“I, um, was hoping I’d run into you. I just wanted to apologize for the way I acted at the coffee shop.”

Louis shrugged. “It’s no big deal.” He said as he took the chain off his bike and stuck it in his backpack. 

“I shouldn’t have acted like an arse though.”

“I deserved it.”

“No. You didn’t Louis.” 

Louis’ heart jumped at hearing Harry say his name. He cleared his throat, looking away before looking back, finding Harry staring at him.

“So, uh, how you been?” Louis asked.

“Good.” Harry said with a nod. “Pretty good. How about you?”

“Okay.” Louis said with a nod of his own.

They both looked away, awkwardly, before Harry turned back.

“So I was thinking about it, I want to hear your side.”

“You do?” Louis asked, surprised.

Harry nodded. “Yeah.”

“Um, okay.” Louis bit his lip before turning back to Harry who was looking at him expectantly. Louis took a deep breath. “Your stepfather threw Zayn and I in jail unfairly and one day Zayn saw him dropping you off so we came up with this plan to get back at him by sleeping with you and then dropping you so basically he would have to pick up the pieces. But I ended up falling for you, harder than I have ever fallen for anyone in my entire life so we dropped the plan. It was a horrid thing to do and I cannot apologize enough, Harry, but it was never my intention to hurt you. I would rather hurt myself than ever hurt you.”

Harry looked at him for a moment and nodded. He looked away and they were both silent for a few minutes, each lost in their own thoughts.

“I really am sorry.” Louis said softly after a few minutes.

“I know.” Harry replied, making Louis’ head snap up in surprise.

“You do?”

Harry nodded. “Yeah. Even though you did it, I knew you weren’t that type of person who would do something like that. That’s why I was so hurt by this.”

“I’m sorry.” Louis whispered again.

“That explains why you never wanted to come to my place or meet my parents.”

“Well that part was mainly true, parents don’t normally like me.”

“My mum loved you. She was upset to hear we ended things.”

Louis nodded, shoving his hands into his jeans and shifting awkwardly on his heels. He looked down at the ground, unsure of what to say.

“Are you, um, seeing anyone?” Harry asked.

Louis shrugged. “Sort of.”

Sort of was right. Logan had called him after they hooked up and they got together when Logan wasn’t working. But it was more of a friends with benefits thing, not a relationship.

Harry nodded, looking away.

“Are you still seeing the same guy?” Louis couldn’t help but ask.

Harry looked at him, smiling apologetically. “I’m, um, not actually seeing him. He was interested in me but I wasn’t interested in him. I was just saying that to make you jealous.” He shrugged sheepishly.

“It worked.” Louis said with a breathless chuckle.

“Sorry ‘bout that.”

“Don’t be. I deserved it.”

“So, um, I have to be getting into work. I’ll see you later?” 

Louis nodded. “Sure.”

“Okay. Bye Louis.” Harry said with a smile that made Louis’ heart race.

“Bye Harry.”

 

**

 

“Uh hi.”

Louis looked up from where he was wiping off the bar after a drunk had spilled their drink and was surprised to see Harry and Niall sitting in front of him.

“Hi guys. Um, what can I get for you?”

“Can I get a pint?” Niall asked.

“Sure.” Louis said with a nod before turning to Harry, trying to hide the fact his heart was thumping in his chest. “Harry?”

“Um I don’t really know.” He said with an apologetic smile.

“Just get him something fruity. You know he likes those fruity drinks.” Niall said.

Louis laughed when Harry punched Niall in the arm. “Arse.” He muttered.

“I’ll make you something Harry.” Louis said before turning around to make the drinks.

Louis poured Niall’s drink first before grabbing a few different things and mixing one for Harry. He turned and set them both in front of the boys.

“Ah you rock, Tommo.” Niall said as he took a sip.

Louis turned to Harry and watched him take a drink. 

“Is it okay?” Louis asked.

Harry nodded. “It’s good.”

“Cool.” Louis said with a smile before turning around.

Zayn shot him a look across the bar and Louis shrugged before going to the other patrons. His heart was still thumping in his chest but he tried to remain cool and calm as he made his way to everyone. He finally met up with Zayn in the middle.

“Um?” Zayn asked.

“I have no idea.” Louis replied with a sigh. “I think he’s trying to torture me or something.” He muttered.

“I think not. He’s been staring at you ever since you walked away from him. And not in a, ‘I’m here to torture you’ way. More like in a ‘I want to jump your fucking bones’ way.” Louis hit his arm. “Hey! It’s true!” Zayn exclaimed.

“Whatever Zayn. Get back to your patrons. Looks like Caleb is getting low.”

Louis went back into the kitchen and leaned up against the wall, taking a deep breath. Kyra, one of the waitresses, smiled sympathetically, patting his arm.

“I saw him out there. You okay?”

Louis nodded. “Yeah. Just wish I knew what he wanted.”

“Just ask.”

Louis sighed. It really was that easy, but he was afraid of the answer to be honest.

“Come on, Lou, you’re not going to know until you ask. And you’ll just torture yourself wondering why until then.”

“Yeah you’re right.” Louis muttered.

“Of course I am! Now get back out there.”

Louis rolled his eyes at her and took a deep breath before going back out onto the floor. He walked up to Niall and Harry and smiled as best he could.

“Doing okay, guys?”

“Just need another.” Niall said, holding up his empty glass.

“Sure.” Louis said before turning to Harry. “You?”

“Yes I’d like another please.” Harry said with a smile.

“Coming right up, guys.”

After Louis gave them another round, he went back to the other patrons before lingering against the bar, trying not to watch Harry. He had no idea why he was seeing him a lot suddenly. Six months of barely anything and now this is the third time he had seen him in a month. He didn’t know what to think or how to take this, but he didn’t want to get his hopes up.

After another hour, Harry had been working on his fifth one. He was giggly and glass eyed and Louis knew from experience it was time for him to go but Niall had been chatting up the girl next to him for about a half an hour.

Louis walked up to Harry and smiled slightly as Harry grinned drunkenly at him.

“Hi.”

“Hi.” Louis responded.

“Can I get another?”

“I think you’re good, Harry.”

“You’re the bartender! You’re supposed to give me drinks, not tell me what to do!” Harry exclaimed.

“I think you’ve had enough, Harry, and as a bartender I have a right to cut you off.”

“Fuck you, Louis, this is why we broke up.”

Louis chose to ignore that, but it didn’t make it sting any less. Niall finally turned at Harry’s outburst and smiled apologetically at Louis.

“I think it’s time to go, H.” He said, trying to pull Harry from the stool.

“No! You go get some, Niall, I’m fine here.” Harry replied, not budging.

“Come on, mate, time to go.” Niall said as he tried again.

“I’m good Niall! Go get your score of the night! She’s pretty hot too. Looks good in bed.”

“Alright Harry, that’s enough. Let’s go.”

“Fuck off, Niall!” Harry exclaimed.

Zayn appeared out of nowhere and stood next to Niall, trying to help Harry up.

“Time to go, Harry.” He said.

“Zayn! Long time no see, mate! How ya been?”

“I’ve been good, H. Let’s get you home, huh?”

“Take me home with you.” He said to Zayn. Both Niall and Zayn froze.

“What?” They both asked at the same time.

“I wanna go home with Zayn. That’s my home. That’s where I belong.”

Zayn looked at Louis who was watching wide eyes. He looked at Zayn before looking back at Harry, shock not leaving his face.

“Louis is where I belong Zayn! We belong together.” Harry said to him.

“Harry come on, let’s go.” Niall said.

“Fuck you Niall! I want to go home with Zayn! Louis is there.”

“Louis’ here, Harry.” Zayn said.

Harry snapped his head around suddenly like he was just noticing Louis for the first time.

“Louis!” He exclaimed, tears in his eyes. “I miss you Lou!”

“I miss you too, Harry.” Louis said softly.

“Harry, let’s go.” Niall said. He pulled on Harry’s arm until he finally budged.

Harry finally went willingly with Niall and they left, Harry drunkenly rambling as they exited the bar. Zayn turned to Louis.

“You alright?”

Louis nodded, plastering on a fake smile. “I’m fine. He was just drunk. Let’s finish our shifts.”

Zayn looked his friend over, knowing he was lying, but sighed and went back to work.


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another short chapter cause I didn't plan this out so well but after this will be the epilogue. I appreciate everyone who has read, commented, and kudos this work. I really appreciate it xx

Louis hadn’t gotten much sleep that night thinking over and over about what Harry had said. As much as he had tried to forget it, he just couldn’t. His mind played it over and over. He tossed and turned all night before giving up and making a pot of coffee, staying up and watching bad movies on TV.

Zayn came out from his room after nine and blinked at Louis.

“What are you doing up?”  
  
“Couldn’t sleep.”  
  
Zayn sighed, turning from the fridge where he had gotten some orange juice.

“Wanna talk about it, Lou?”

“Not really. I’m going to go to the store. I smoked a whole pack tonight.” Louis said as he stood from the couch and stretched his arms over his head.

“Alright. Want me to leave you some breakfast?”

“Sure. Be back soon.”

Louis walked down the stairs and the two blocks to the store. After he picked up some cigarettes, he walked back to his apartment. He stopped at the bottom of the stairs and pulled one out, lighting it and exhaling heavily.

“Those are bad for you.”

Louis spun around facing Niall who ran his hand over his hair nervously.  
  
“So I’ve been told. What brings you here Niall?”  
  
“Well we owe you money for our tab.”  
  
Louis shrugged as he took another drag. “Don’t worry ‘bout it. I know where you both work.”  
  
“Still.” Niall took some cash out of his pocket and handed it to Louis. “Here.”  
  
“Thanks, mate.”

Niall shifted on his feet as Louis watched.

“Something else you need, Niall?”  
  
“Yeah.” He sighed. “It’s my fault Harry hasn’t talked to you.”  
  
“I’m sorry?” Louis asked in disbelief.

“Well anytime you called or texted he wanted to answer you but I always talked him out of it. What you did was really low but he was willing to hear you out, I convinced him otherwise.”

“Why would you do that, Niall?”   
  
“Cause I knew he would take you back and I didn’t think you deserved it. I’ve never heard of someone doing what they did and you really wrecked him. He’s still wrecked. But last night made me realize I wasn’t helping him, I was only hurting him more.”

Louis put his cigarette into the smoker’s pole by the building and looked at Niall, licking his lips.

“So what you’re telling me is this could’ve been resolved a long time ago? That he does want to be with me.”  
  
Niall nodded. “He does. He never stopped loving you but I was just trying to look out for him. I didn’t want him to get hurt again. Who knew if you had more you weren’t telling him? I really was just trying to protect him.” Niall looked down, ashamed.  
  
“I appreciate that, Niall. I didn’t deserve him, but you just made things worse. I can’t say I’m sorry enough and to know he was willing to hear me out I just-“ Louis stopped, shaking his head. “He’s the love of my life. I don’t want anyone but him. You don’t know how miserable I have been for the past six months.”

“I’m sorry, Lou. But that’s why I’m here, you need to come talk to him. He’s currently sleeping off his hangover at my place, but I know he wants to talk to you. He wouldn’t stop crying about you when we left last night. It was his idea to come in last night, he just wanted to see you. He thought it was too late but he wanted to know for sure. And then he just ended up drinking to calm his nerves and ended up drinking too much.”

Louis swallowed. “So what do you want me to do?”

“Come talk to him. Come sort this out. You guys should be together and you shouldn’t let someone like me meddle or tell either of you different. I really am sorry, Lou.”  
  
Louis nodded and looked at Niall, unsure of what to do.

 

**

 

Harry groaned, grabbing at his head. He groaned, rolling over onto his side immediately regretting it when his head pounded again.

“Here.” 

Harry peaked an eye open and looked at Niall. He took the aspirin and water bottle gratefully and sat up slowly.  
  
“Thanks.” He said, voice raspy. “What the hell did I drink?” He muttered.  
  
“Whatever concoction was made for you last night you had quite a few of them.”  
  
Harry sighed and groaned, running a finger through his unruly hair.

“Gross. I need a shower.” He said, throwing his legs over the edge of his bed. He went to stand up slowly and groaned again. “Oh goodness.” He muttered.

Niall chuckled. “Go take a shower. I’ll scrounge up some breakfast for you.”

Harry nodded, slowly heading into the bathroom. He took a shower slowly, letting the hot water pelt on his back. He closed his eyes, leaning his head against the tile wall as the memories from last night came back to him. He may have been drunk, but he remembered what he said. And he remembered what he said to Louis.

God Louis. He must really hate him now. Harry sighed and turned the shower off, grabbing a towel and drying off. He had some extra clothes at Niall’s, thankfully, and he changed into them before heading into the kitchen.

“Here, eat.”  
  
“I don’t think I can.” Harry sighed.  
  
“It’ll make you feel better. Come on. Bananas are supposed to be the best for you so we got banana pancakes, coconut water and some orange juice.”  
  
Harry wasn’t really hungry but he forced himself to eat anyway. He ate slowly and not long after, he was starting to feel a little better. He was lounging on the couch when he heard a knock at the door.  
  
“Get that will ya?” Niall called from his room.  
  
“Sure.”  
  
Harry got up and headed to the door, pulling it open and freezing. Louis was standing in front of him. He shifted nervously, biting at his lip.

“Uh, hi.”

“Hi.” Harry breathed.

He realized they were still standing there staring at each other after a few minutes.

“Oh, come in.” Harry said stepping to the side.  
  
“Thanks.” Louis said as he stepped into Niall’s apartment.  
  
“Look, I uh, I want to apologize for my outburst last night. I was a tad drunk.” Harry laughed nervously.

“Yeah it’s fine. I’ve heard it all from drunk people.” Louis said with a slight smile.

“I’m sure.” They both smiled at each other. “So, uh, what brings you here?”

“You remember what you said?” Louis asked.

Harry froze. He was sure he stopped breathing. “Um.”  
  
Louis laughed nervously. “I mean, if you don’t it’s all good, I just, well I just thought.” Louis trailed off. He shook his head after a moment and gave Harry a small smile. “You know what, forget it. I’m sorry to bother you Harry. I’ll see you around, yeah?” Louis said as he headed to the door.  
  
“Wait! I do remember.” Harry blurted out. Louis turned to face him. “I remember everything I said.” He sighed. “I’m sorry.”  
  
“For what?”

“For not saying anything sooner. When I had a chance to.”

“I think we’re both guilty of that.”

“Yeah.” Harry said softly.

They both looked away, unsure of what to say to each other. The awkward silence filled the room as they looked anywhere but at each other.

“Umm.” Louis finally said, breaking the silence. “Maybe I should leave, yeah?” He smiled slightly and turned around. “It was… It was good to see you Harry.”

Louis headed for the door unaware of the footsteps behind him. Suddenly he was turned around to face Harry and before he could say a thing, Harry lunged forward, pressing his lips to Louis’. Louis shut his eyes, feeling like his heart was going to explode in his chest. He felt like he couldn’t breathe and he was okay with that.

Harry pulled away a few minutes later both panting harshly as they stared at each other.

“Don’t go.” Harry said softly.

Louis stared at him for a moment before licking his lips, still tasting Harry there.

“Okay.” Louis replied just as soft.


	10. Epilogue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all so, so much for reading, commenting, and the kudos. I appreciate it all and hope you all like this ending. I actually wrote about four different endings to this story, but this one was my favorite! Thank you again!

Louis sighed nervously, tugging at his tie again in the mirror. Jo smiled as she watched him before walking up and fixing his tie. She smoothed his sleeves down and smiled at him.

“It’s going to be okay.”

“I know.” He said, smiling nervously.

“Don’t be so nervous. Harry loves you.” She said, kissing his cheek. “I just can’t believe my little boy is getting married today.” She said, teary-eyed.

“I know, mum.”

“Harry is so lovely, Lou, I’m so glad you chose him.”

“He chose me, mum, and I don’t deserve him.”  
  
Jo put her hand on his cheek. “Darling, yes you do. You both deserve each other.”

There was a knock on the door before Zayn and Niall stuck there heads in and walked in. They were both dressed in black suits with maroon red ties.

“Ready, mate?” Niall asked.

“He’s a bit nervous.” Jo said.

“Oh please. This has been a long time coming. And as much crap as you two have put Zayn and I through, there’s no way anyone is leaving here without an ‘I do.’” Niall said.

Zayn and Jo laughed as Louis flicked him off.

“He’s freaking out too, Lou, don’t worry. But Niall just gave him the same speech.” Zayn said with a chuckle. “And he pretty much had the same reaction too.”

Louis sighed, looking at himself in the mirror again. There was another knock on the door and Anne and Robin, stepped in. Anne smiled, walking up to Louis and kissing his cheek.  
  
“You look so handsome, Louis.”  
  
“Thank you.” Louis replied with a shy smile. He was still intimidated by parents and after almost three years, he never got used to Harry’s. Harry’s mom absolutely loved him and after Robin got over the fact he once arrested Louis, he apologized and things were mutual after that.

“Our little baby is growing up!” Niall fake cried, flinging himself into Zayn’s shoulder. 

Louis rolled his eyes. “Shut up, Niall.” He said as Zayn joined him.

“Seems just yesterday they were just babies, now look at them!” He exclaimed.  
  
“Alright you two, get out of here. You both need to get out there.” Anne said, pushing them both towards the door.

Niall ran up and placed a sloppy kiss on Louis’ cheek. “Love you!” He said before running out of the room.  
  
Louis wiped his cheek off in disgust shaking his head at his friend. Zayn smiled at him.

“So you ready?”

Louis nodded. “I think so.” He said nervously.  
  
“Hey I’m happy for you Lou. Glad you two are together.”  
  
Louis smiled. “Thanks Zayn.” He said as they hugged.

“See you out there.” Zayn said, giving him a thumbs up before leaving the room.

“We’ll get going too, see you in a bit.” Anne said, kissing his cheek.

“See you out there.” Robin said, holding out his hand.  
  
Louis shook it with a small smile. “See you.”

After they left, Louis turned to his mom, taking a deep breath.

“He makes me so happy. I can’t even describe it.”

Jo smiled. “That’s the best kind of love.”

They both turned when they heard the music start. Jo turned to Louis.

“You ready?”  
  
Louis took a deep breath before nodding.

 

**  


Louis slid quietly out of the bed while his husband slept. Husband. Louis never thought in a million years he would say that word. That he would say he had a husband, but here he was, on an island off of Fiji for his honeymoon with his husband. It was a gift from his father, who of course couldn’t make it, but Louis hadn’t been too hurt by it. And besides, he got a gorgeous vacation spot instead.

Louis padded over to the sliding glass, opening it slowly and stepping out, taking a deep breath and closing his eyes. His ears were assaulted with the noise of the waves crashing, his nose the smell of the salt water and sand. He let out a breath and smiled, taking it all in as he opened his eyes slowly. The wind blew slightly against his hair and skin as he looked out at the moonlight bouncing off the water.

Not even a minute later, he felt arms wrap around his middle and leaned back into the hard chest pressed against his back.

“Come to bed husband.” Harry mumbled.

Louis turned around and smiled at his sleepy boy. Sure the ocean was a gorgeous view, but it was nothing compared to the site he was looking at now. He grabbed Harry’s left hand, lifting it slightly and smiled at the ring glistening in the moonlight.

“Husband.” He repeated. 

Harry smiled and leaned forward, pressing his lips to Louis’. He pulled away, staring deep into his eyes before kissing him again and leading him back into their room.

 

 

 

 

 

Louis Tomlinson was a bad boy. He had tattoos and he smoked and drank. He still didn’t care what people thought, but he sort of lost that bad boy persona in the form of Harry Styles (now Harry Styles-Tomlinson.)  
  
  
And he wouldn’t take it back if he had the chance.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and kudos are so lovely. Thank you all for reading! xx
> 
>  
> 
> I just got a Twitter! Come talk to me, I don't bite! :) http://twitter.com/jessx0418


End file.
